Sunset Over the Pine Tree
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Basically after John's death, Dean goes on a "hunt" trying to track down one of the Pines Twins. What will Dean discover when he finds them? And what does Bill have to do with any of this? Set in the beginning Supernatural's second season. Au, since the Twins are 20-21 not 12.
1. Part 1

Sunset Over the Pine Tree

beccalovesbumblebee~ my attempt at a Supernatural/Gravity Falls crossover. Super angsty. Set in season two of Supernatural. The Twins are 21. Since I have to put this here.

**MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**.

I do not own Supernatural or Gravity Falls, cause if I did there would probably be a crossover of this on the shows. Any comments or criticism is welcome.

**Part One**

Vampires, Dipper said they could handle it. He promised that there were only a few vampires in this nest and that the two of them would be enough to take them out. Mabel would never get to explain to him how wrong he was.

Mabel had no idea what happened after the world turned to darkness around her. A splitting pain engulfed her head as she was slowly swimming back into the swallow waters of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, until she remembered what had happened. She was still in the vampires nest, but now it was empty except for her and Dipper. Mabel sat up suddenly, maybe even too suddenly because every move sent a deep ache into her body, but she still pushed herself to her twin's side.

"Dipper?" Mabel called her voice shaking with the rest of her as tears ran down her cheeks. When her vision cleared enough to take in Dipper's condition, she noticed the deep bite marks that were on her brother's neck, wrists and ankles. The worst thing she saw were two cuts on her brother's arms and the thick blood staining his mouth. When she pressed gently on his neck Dipper's pulse jumped at her finger like it ached for her to feel it, but it was faint and she could tell that his heart was slowly sputtering to a halt. The next thing Mabel had to see was if her brother was still human, she held up Dipper's top lip and rubbed along the top of his gums. Mabel had to bite back the sobs that threatened to escape her when a few fangs slid down in front of Dipper's teeth. Mabel recoiled, putting distance between her and the new vampire, no Dipper; Mabel reminded herself that Dipper was still her brother, her twin.

Slowly Mabel approached Dipper before lying next to him, wrapping one of her arms around him. He was cold to the touch and Mabel didn't even know how much he would remember or what he would do when he woke up. He may be a vampire, but it wasn't permanent and she was going fix this, even if it took hunting down every vampire she could find and trying to cure him that way.

As she thought Dipper woke up and was instantly up, he used his increased speed to put space between him and his sister. Mabel looked so hurt, but Dipper could hear her heart beating and the blood in her veins called to him. He was so thirsty, in the back of his mind it nearly justified biting Mabel. He wasn't human anymore, but Mabel was she was fragile now, someone he could break.

"Dipper," Mabel called getting up and trying to take a step towards him, but Dipper put another two feet in between them.

"Mabel, stay back. I don't want to hurt you," Dipper pleaded with his sister, but that didn't stop her from coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him again. He stood like a statue, even though all of his instincts told him to either run from Mabel or attack her.

"We have to go Dippy. There are vampires to hunt and I have a brother to cure," Mabel explained, getting ready to go back out to the car to start the greatest hunt since the one that started all of this.

Before she made it to the door Dipper was there and he held Mabel by her arms gently. "Mabel, I need you to listen to me," Dipper began his eyes pleading and Mabel knew instantly where this conversation was leading. It was in his eyes that grim, dismal look that Stan had given them before he died.

"No," Mabel begged, "Don't say it; please don't ask me to do that." She knew what he was going to say, what he expected her to do even though he never said a word. "We can fix this Dipper, the change isn't complete yet."

A cold, pale hand cupped Mabel's tear soaked cheek, before gently wiping away her tears. "Mabel, I don't want to live like this. I can't risk hurting you, every part of me is screaming at me because I want to- I want to..." He wanted her blood to quench his thirst.

"You don't have to live like this! We can cure you, but I need you hold on for me," Mabel pleaded.

"Mabel, you saw how many of them there were, I didn't see who did this to me. I have bite marks all over my body any one of those vampires could have done this and you hunting them is only going to get you killed Mabel! It's a suicide mission and I won't let you do that." He was trying to get her to understand, they could fix a lot of things but this wasn't something that could be changed.

"So what do you suppose we do about this Mr. Idea Guy," Mabel retorted.

"This is the end of our journey," Dipper began and it took him looking away from his sister's grief stricken face for him to choke that out. "Mabel, I'm a flight risk for you. Other hunters will come after me and you'll get hurt trying to defend me, the vampires may come back for me or I could lose control and hurt you even if I don't mean to..."

"So what do you expect me to do Dipper?" Mabel asked, the female hunter not hiding the outrage and hurt in her voice.

Dipper cringed, before he drew his machete and handed it to Mabel. She shook her head, knowing what he wanted her to do, but he spoke anyways, "I want you to kill me." His statement shattered his sister; he could see that in her brown eyes and the way her face fell, looking away from him refusing to acknowledge that he said anything at all. She was about to pull her sweater over her face when Dipper stopped her, forcing her to look at him. "No, you are not escaping into sweater town, not now Mabel. I need you."

"Dipper," Mabel began, trying not to cry, his arm snaked around her and held her steady as she nearly fell to the ground. Dipper was the only thing holding her up and she knew that as soon as he was gone she would be reduced to nothing but an extended stay in sweater town or a zombie trying desperately to continue on without its brain. "Why, why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster, the longer I'm alive like this the more likely I will be to hurt someone," Dipper explained. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone, especially you."

"But you are... by asking me to... to do this," Mabel gulped out, and Dipper slowly let himself and Mabel slide to the floor, he held her trying to keep her calm.

"I know, but Mabel I want you to do this. You won't prolong it and I know you'll give me a hunter's burial." Dipper's eyes met Mabel's and she could see Dipper's fear, under the mask of seriousness. "Then I want you to do something else for me, make me a promise."

"Now you are just being needy," Mabel muttered letting a small smile escape through her tears and Dipper let a chuckle escape him at her sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Promise me that you won't hunt down those vampires again, that you'll take a break from hunting and find some time to have a life. Let Bill Cipher go for a while and be Mabel again, maybe hook up with Dean Winchester again and let him take care of you, like you always took care of me." Dipper smiled at the shock that warped Mabel's features.

"I thought you hated Dean." The shock just cemented itself, when she spoke.

"I did and I still do. That man can play women like a deck of cards, but he never played you," Dipper explained. "He is one of the first of your crushes that never crushed you when he left. From what Sam told me, Dean was different with you. To him you were more than just a girl they met on a case. I remember you even considered traveling with him and Sam, but you refused to leave me and Grunkle Stan."

"I'm not getting your point here, Flippy-Dip." She took a moment to tousle his hair.

"The point is if you want to continue hunting, I do not want you doing it alone. Sam and Dean are two of the best hunters we have ever met," Dipper said. He saw Mabel forming an argument in her head about why he should stay with her, but Dipper put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "There is one more thing and this is the most important of them all."

When he removed his hand, Mabel asked, "What is it?"

"You need to keep going. Live, if not for yourself than for me," Dipper responded. "That is all I need from you."

That was all he needed, but Dipper was asking so much from her. Not only ending his life, but then continuing to live on without her best friend, her partner in most things and most importantly the only family she had left, her brother. The only other thing Dipper asked of Mabel was for her to leave him at rest, the way he expected her to put him. He even quoted Dean telling her, "What's dead should stay dead". So her idea of making a crossroads deal was burst like the balloons at a child's birthday party.

That is how Mabel ended up standing over a burning pile of sticks mostly covering the white cloth that she had wrapped Dipper in. She watched as he burned, tears running down her face trying to blur the scene before her. The only comfort in this situation for Mabel was knowing that his pain was over. Mabel secretly hoped that his good deeds in life got him into heaven, because that is where Dipper deserved to go. The last time she had stood at one of these fires was when Stan had died a few months ago, but this time she was alone and Dipper was gone. She clutched his hat and threw one of the many pictures of her and Dipper onto the fire, as if burning it with him would send the happy memory along with him into the next life.

In the pale moonlight she stood, her arms crossed over her chest waiting for the fire to settle into ashes so that she could move on. The only things she had from her brother was the hat Grunkle Stan had given him and the rosary that was their mother's, she had thrown the first one that Grunkle Stan had given her in the fire with him though she realized that it would most likely just stay there in the ashes. Besides the overwhelming sadness Mabel felt, she also felt anger and guilt, for not being able to save him and the act that she had done just because Dipper had begged her to do it. This is what hunting did to people, made them killers, and often blurred the lines of ethics. It made killing things okay, because they were things her; brother had become a thing, but that didn't mean he deserved this. He never hurt anyone.

She turned away from the fire, because she heard a rustle in the woods behind her. Mabel scanned the area, before holding up Dipper's machete. "Whatever you are leave me alone! I have lost enough, my grandfather, my parents, Waddles and Grunkle Stan and then Dipper." She guessed it was just a fox or a deer but she wanted to scream, let Bill know that she would never stop hunting him until she joined Dipper and Stan. "You hear that Bill you have taken enough from me! I promise I will find you for both my Grunkle Stan and Dipper. When I do, I'll make sure that the last thing you do is beg me for mercy. That is a promise. One I intend to keep if it's the last thing I do." Mabel knew that blaming everything on Bill was irrational, but he was the reason that the Pines Twins began hunting in the first place, to avenge their Great Uncle Stan.

It took Mabel awhile for her to leave the vampires nest and the pile of ashes that used to be her brother. She only turned back twice trying to see if this was real or not, pinching her arm so many times to test if it was a sick dream. But as her arm grew redder with each pinch that was the only thing changed, the scene around her didn't. Her brother was still there and so was the Stanley mobile, the car that the original mystery twins shared and Stan ended up with.

Mabel sighed, holding back her tears as she unlocked the red car and got in letting the sound of the familiar engine fill the place where her thoughts used to be. She placed Dipper's hat on the passenger seat and put the rosary in the glove compartment. Before she knew it Mabel was on the road and heading towards a cheap motel where she could hole herself up for a few days while she figured out what she was going to do.

She found a decent place on the side of the road and pulled her car into the parking lot parking the red Cadillac. Mabel walked into the office and got a room with two beds without thinking about it. She gave him one of the credit cards her and Dipper had applied for together, one of the few that were actually in their real names. While the desk clerk typed the information into the computer, Mabel spaced out the events of the day slowly catching back up to her.

"Ms. Pines?" The clerk asked, bringing Mabel back to earth from the detour she was taking in her mind. "Who is the other bed for?" When her face visibly changed, the clerk touched her shoulder just as a few tears stung her eyes as penance for keeping them prisoner and rolled down her cheeks. "You don't have to talk about it; I just need to know how long you need the room for?"

"Two days, maybe three at most," Mabel answered, the clerk nodded before handing her a key and offering to help her with her bags. Mabel told him that she would be fine on her own, before heading up to her room deciding that she would go get whatever she needed in the morning. She knew that the clerk was worried, but she could do nothing to make it better because there was nothing that would make this better because Dipper was gone. Just gone.

The only thing Mabel did was flip on the light, take a quick survey of the room before slipping off her boots and letting herself fall onto the bed. Her sweater was immediately covering her face and she just laid there in sweater town. She could cry there and no one would know what had happened, what she did. In sweater town there was no crazy triangle demon after her, there were no vampires and there were no hunters that would judge her for her actions or praise her in some cases. She'd still have her family instead of being the last Pines standing.

Mabel spent the night in sweater town. She woke up at noon, not remembering where exactly she was and how she got there. Then as the haze of sleep left her she remembered that she had made it to a motel after the failed attack against the vampires. Mabel sat up quickly to see where Dipper was only to see an empty queen sized bed that had never been slept in. That was when she remembered, flashes of what she did came back to her Dipper's head laying on the ground next to his crumpled body. He was broken and Mabel was the one that did that to him, the worst part of it was that Dipper asked her to do it. He kept telling her that it was okay when she hesitated, but it wasn't. She felt like a killer and even though her hands were technically clean they were stained red, with Dipper's blood.

She fingered the photo she had of them together from the day they arrived in Gravity Falls when they were sixteen, that was when the Mystery Shack became their permanent home and the Twins were thrown into the world of the supernatural something that they never knew was real up until then. Between Lil' Gideon, Bill Cipher and the society of the blind-eye(a group of people that served Bill Cipher and attempted to keep everyone oblivious to what was really happening in and around the town, by wiping their minds of anything that could be interpreted as abnormal) things were crazy, mindboggling and confusing all at once. Bill targeted the twins and Stan because they always rebelled, well at least the twins did, Stan was used to the way things were and did his part to keep the focus off of the real anomalies happening around them all the time.

"I'm sorry Dipper," Mabel muttered, before getting up off of the bed and realizing that she had nothing in the room with her. She had no phone, no clothes and no weapons on her which made her feel kind of weightless, naked maybe even free. Mabel grabbed her keys and headed down to the car.

She grabbed out the four cell phones that her and Dipper had between them and her backpack from the back of the car. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hat, before heading back towards the room. She took a quick shower, before coming back into the room and checking the phones. Soos had called Dipper a few times in the past few hours, but Mabel didn't have the guts to call him back. There was nothing she could say to him, Mabel wouldn't lie and the truth would make Soos hate her. Even before everything happened, Dipper was the one that got the news from Soos about how the Mystery Shack was holding up; he got the updates on the business and the happenings in Gravity Falls since they left. Dipper was the one that checked in with Soos every few days to tell him where they were headed and essentially that they were alright. They were due back home next week, but she couldn't go back to the Shack, not without Dipper.

So she ignored the fact that her only "family" she had left was looking for her and decided to call the Roadhouse and inform Ellen Harvelle of Dipper's death. That was one of the few things she had to do for him. Mabel dialed the landline of the Roadhouse and hoped that anyone but Ellen answered the phone. After the second ring a young woman's voice answered the phone, Mabel almost sighed in relief.

"Harvelle Roadhouse Jo speaking," Ellen's daughter answered the phone. "We aren't open yet if that is what you are calling about."

"No, I'm calling on hunter business," Mabel began.

"Do you need Ash? Cause I can have him call you when he gets up, just give me your name," Jo responded.

"No, I am calling to inform you guys of a death," Mabel stated trying to keep it together to at least make it through this phone call. "I just need to get the word out."

"Go on. Who was it and what happened?" Jo asked, Mabel knew that when Ellen got the story she would at least want the basics of what happened.

"Stanford Pines' great nephew, Dipper Pines." When his name left her lips it was barely audible. "He and his sister went after a nest of vampires and they got the better of them. Mabel was knocked unconscious and the bloodsuckers drained Dipper."

"Oh my god, what about Mabel is she alright?" Jo asked worry filling her voice.

"She's alright, a little lost maybe broken. I got there just in time to kill a couple of the vampires and save Mabel," Mabel answered.

"Where is she now? Can I talk to her?" Jo pleaded, and a few tears ran down Mabel's face. Jo was one of the few girls that Mabel could get along with besides Candy and Grenda, but they were distant now because she dropped everything to hunt down Bill Cipher to avenge the Grunkle that had become a father figure in her and Dipper's lives.

"After we burned Dipper's body Mabel left. She got into her car and drove away. So I don't know where she is or where she was headed, I'm sorry Jo," Mabel answered as calmly as she could.

"It's alright. We will find Mabel," Jo promised. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Of course, this is-" Mabel cut herself off by ending the call, she had got the message out.

The next thing she had to do was report Dipper missing at the nearest police department and give them what little information she had. The nest was somewhere in southern Ohio and now she was somewhere just over the border of Pennsylvania.

Mabel was about to leave when she saw a familiar book lying on Dipper's unslept in bed. His journal, the book that started it all. Mabel picked up the book and touched the cover, so many hunters had held this book and Dipper was the one that ended up with it. It was the journal that threw Dipper into this mess, if it wasn't for journal number 3 neither of them would have been drawn into the crazy life Mabel was left to live. But the book wasn't in her bag, the last time she had saw the thing Stan had it, before Bill took it from him when he fled. Now it was back with her and the message was clear, Bill Cipher was here and he is watching her.

"I blame you for this!" Mabel chucked the book against the wall, letting the pages of the journal press themselves against the dirty floor. "I don't worship you like he did, you are just a book. You should have a side note that warns everyone that once they start hunting things that they'll die! That message would have benefited Grandpa, Grunkle Stan and Dipper."

Mabel waited for another minute for the book to respond, but it wasn't going to it was just a book, paper with words on it and it was not what Mabel was truly angry with. "Maybe you should warn people that once you start, you can't stop. It's like an addiction, but it is purely revenge fueled or by an undying curiosity that is snuffed only by death. I live solely to avenge my Grunkle, my parents and Dipper. Think about that while I go deal with the police." She turned on her heels and went back out to the car.

Mabel hated police. She hated their questions. The way they stared at her like she was confessing a crime. It was like they were waiting for her to scream, "I killed my brother then burned his body! Cuff me." She was filling out a police report when the officer came back to her.

"Where did you last see your brother? And how long ago was that?" The officer prodded.

"We were somewhere in southern Ohio, I don't quite remember the name of the town we were near. The last time I saw him was late yesterday afternoon. We were beat up by a gang, and taken to their hide-out in the country. They knocked me out and by the time I came to, Dipper was gone." That wasn't a lie, except that it was a gang of vampires and they had only attacked because they had entered the nest, the biggest lie was that she never saw Dipper again but she couldn't say what really happened.

"So, yesterday at about what time Ms. Pines?"

"The last time I saw him was 3:30 almost 4 p.m. by the time I woke up it was dark, about 7 p.m.. It was too late for me to go to the police after I finally left. I spent hours looking for my brother, I just had to be sure that I wasn't leaving him tied up in that barn anywhere," Mabel explained.

"Ms. Pines, why didn't you call the police?" The officer asked.

"I didn't have cell service; it was like my phone was fried. After I spent a few hours there it died. So I just left and rented a room nearby to get some sleep," Mabel responded. "I came here as soon as I woke up this morning."

"Alright Ms. Pines, that is all we need from you. Don't worry, we will find him," the officer promised, not knowing that all they would find was a pile of ashes and a half-burned rosary. "I'll call you if we get any news."

Mabel nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She got up and left the police station.

The drive back to the motel was silent except for the sound of the engine even it was beginning to sound different. Instead of the usually happy, hopeful sounding hum it was low sad, like the hope that this old girl once held onto was gone, broken because she had lost all of her boys. "I know Diablo, I miss them too. It's just me and you now old girl. I wish they were still here, it would make things so much easier."

Mabel pulled the 1965 Coupe Deville into the motel parking lot and quickly went back to her room. When she got there she was surprised to find that journal number 3 was gone, that is what drove her into a mad dash to pack her stuff and get out of town. Mabel grabbed everything she had gotten out of the car and took it all back out.

After she threw her backpack back into the car, Mabel took the room keys back to the office to give to the clerk. When she slid the keys across the counter the clerk looked up from the book he was reading. The clerk was shocked to see her standing there, but he took the keys.

"Leaving so soon?" The clerk asked sounding disappointed.

Mabel just nodded in response, before gazing over the counter and looking at what the young guy was reading. It was journal 3. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she reached over the counter taking the book. "Where did you get this?" Mabel demanded.

The clerk walked out from behind the desk and stood in front of Mabel. "Have lunch with me," he demanded ignoring her question and everything in Mabel was screaming for her to just take the book and run, but before she could move the boy grabbed a hold of her taking her towards the motel's kitchen.

Every part of her was screaming at her to run but the boy had an iron grip on her wrist and breaking free would involve straining or breaking her wrist. He took her to a table and forced her to sit. Mabel looked at him incredulously, fingering the gun she kept tucked under her sweater.

"Don't do that Star." The boy's voice broke the silence and Mabel's eyes met his only to glare at him.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sorry for being rude; I just couldn't let you leave. I was struck by you, I've been thinking about you since last night. You're so beautiful," the boy muttered there was a low undertone in his voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Cristo!" Mabel yelled and the boy flinched, before a smirk plastered itself on his lips. "Hey there, Bill."

The boy's one eye turned completely yellow and the other was blank flushed white as he glanced over at Mabel. "What I wasn't sly enough for you Shooting Star?" Bill's familiar voice asked.

"Well, for starters only you call me that. Also, no guy approaches me because "I'm beautiful" or anything like that. I used to do that until I learned that the only attachment that I can have in this life is you Bill."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Bill asked smirking at Mabel.

"No, and are we going to keep on with the casual talk, or is it time we get down to business?" Mabel asked, trying to keep all of her emotions in check while she talked to the demon.

"It's always business with you Shooting Star. So, how is Pine Tree doing?" Bill questioned shooting her a knowing glance. He knew.

"You act like you don't already know Bill, what happened to Mr. All-knowing Triangle guy? Are you losing your touch?" Mabel asked.

"I know what happened to Pine Tree. Those were my vampires; I helped the leader bring his future followers together. After that I set you and Pine Tree on the trail towards them. I honestly thought that you two could handle it, but I was wrong so very wrong," Bill explained sounding pleased with himself at first and then sounding almost disappointed.

"Your vampires? You mean we only went after them, because you made them and then proceeded to send us after them? Were you trying to get us killed?" Mabel asked, and as she thought about it the need to send Bill back to hell was almost more important than breathing at this point.

"Actually I thought it would be good training for you two, I have to get you prepared for the big leagues or at least I did until Pine Tree went and died on me." Bill's meat suit frowned, looking almost sad. The boy could've been sad, if Mabel didn't know the sarcastic self-absorbed demon that was possessing the boy in front of her.

"Why do you care if we are ready? You should want us dead," Mabel interjected, not getting what the arrogant ass in front of her was getting at.

"Oh believe me I do, but there is a running bet downstairs about which duo was going to be team hunters M.V.P.'s. It was between the Mystery Twins and the Winchester boys," Bill explained. "I'm going to lose the bet because Pine Tree went and died on me, leaving you the last Pines standing. Congrats Mabel, I never thought you would be the lone survivor."

"You keep saying that Dipper died on you! No, he died on me, Dipper wanted to kill you! The only reason we sought you out was to avenge Grunkle Stan," Mabel ranted. "If you are all-fucking-knowing then tell me how Dipper died!"

"You really want me to say it Shooting Star?" He paused and Mabel nodded. "You beheaded him, and then YOU burned his corpse. Your brother was turned into a vampire and instead of embracing his new life Pine Tree begged for you to end him, you just did as he told you like the obedient little yes-man you are. Your forgetting that I once walked around in your meat suit and I know everything about you, your feelings and how much you hated Dipper telling you what to do."

She ignored the instant flood of memories and thoughts that came along with what the demon said. Mabel's face flared red with anger, before she nearly growled at Bill. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. If you know me like you say you do, give me a reason why I won't kill you." She kept her voice low, but the impact of her inner anger made even Bill shudder.

"Well you wouldn't want to kill the innocent civilian I am possessing, now would you? I mean you have enough blood on your hands without adding his into the mix," Bill sneered.

"Like you care whether he lives or dies Bill, I remember the ledge. That's not good enough," Mabel responded.

"That anger makes my meat suit all tingly. The ledge was a beautiful time that was the day me and Pine Tree struck our own deal. That's why I came here today make you a deal. I want to help you reunite with Pine Tree. Him dying wasn't part of my plan," Bill explained.

"Dipper made me promise that I wouldn't sell my soul for him. I can't break that promise; it's one of the last things he asked of me. And your plan? I don't want to live by your plan. Let me guess, me taking your deal is also part of your grand plan too? Well, I'm not doing it."

"It was never your choice Mabel. From your mother being killed to your brother finding that journal and everything in-between was part of my plan, I caused it all. I have a lot invested into you and Dipper, but to continue we need Dipper to be less dead. This deal is the only way you are going get him back," Bill said then his voice softened, "Don't you want to see your brother again? I thought he was the one person in life you would do anything for."

Mabel nodded. Of course she did, she wanted that more than anything. Dipper had been an ever present part of her life since before they were born and living without him was like when they tried to sleep in different rooms at the Shack, it was a horrible emptiness but this was permanent, more solid and morbid. "I promised..." Bill could tell he was breaking her and knew he would get her to cave shortly.

"Promised who? Pine Tree? He isn't here to stop you Mabel, you don't have to do everything your big brother tells you," Bill whispered in her ear as her head fell, resting itself on the table.

Her head snapped up and Mabel punched Bill in the face. "He wasn't the big brother, I was born first. It was my job to protect him from jerks like you and I failed, but I won't make the mistake of letting you walk away again." She drew her knife and was about to stab the man, when Bill smoked out of the boy with a bright flash of yellow light.

As soon as the boy's normal eyes stared at her in fear Mabel dropped the knife and let a chuckle escape her. "I can explain. Please don't call the cops."

The clerk reluctantly listened to her story and didn't call her crazy, because he saw what Bill was doing in his body and it scared the hell out of him. Mabel told him that she was leaving and would never come back. Even told him that she was on her way out when he grabbed her. He kept apologizing to her but it wasn't his fault. The clerk walked her out to the car. After Mabel checked that all of her bags were still in the car, the clerk peered into the Coupe Deville rubbing the back of his head.

"Ms. Pines," he began, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"It's Mabel," she stated smiling at him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your number..." The clerk trailed off.

"Sure, but I'm not really the kind of girl you want to get involved with," Mabel explained.

"I know, but I want your number just in case he comes back," he added.

"Alright." Mabel gave him her number, before giving him a peck on the cheek and getting into the car. "Take care of yourself, uh..."

"Jerry," he stated.

"Jerry."

"Goodbye Mabel."

After that Mabel pulled out of the parking lot and put the motel in her rearview mirror. She had no idea where she was headed, anywhere but home. That was the one place she couldn't go. One of the phones rang again, but this time it wasn't Soos it was Wendy calling Dipper's phone. She just let it go to voicemail, if Wendy didn't know the truth yet Mabel wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Then her phone rang, it was the Roadhouse probably Jo or Ellen calling 'cause they were worried about her. Those were just two more caring faces she could never see again, Mabel was running and not looking back. She was afraid of what she may see when she did.

As she drove on Mabel remembered what Dipper said about Dean, a smile graced her face at the thought of seeing him again. She quickly shook that away; Dean wouldn't want anything to do with her when he found out what she had done to Dipper. So she slammed her phone shut so she wouldn't have to see Dean's name highlighted there anymore and put it in the glove box.

That was when she realized one thing, Bill took the journal. The journal that had Dipper's extra notes and everything they had encountered and where. That book was like the remaining part of Dipper's soul and it was in Bill Cipher's hands. It was possibly the only thing that could bring Dipper's spirit back, she couldn't let that happen. Now she knew where she was going, on a hunt to find Bill Cipher to keep him from bringing Dipper back.


	2. Part 2

Sunset Over the Pine Tree

BLB- Now a lot more of Dean and Sammy. I just want to say thank you for the reviews and reading this. I do not own Supernatural or Gravity Falls. Also, flashbacks. *winks*. Also I just wanted to say that, the next part will be up by next Friday since I have papers and other stuff I have to do. So until then peace and love to all.

Part Two

It had been a week since John Winchester died and both of his boys were coping with it in their own way. Their goodbyes were short and from what Dean said John had told him nothing before he died. Bobby had insisted that the boys took a break from hunting, so for the moment they were staying with Bobby while Dean fixed up the Impala and Sam did what he does best worry about Dean. Sam wanted to help Dean through this, but his big brother was closed off and anytime he brought up anything about their father Dean brushed him off and refused to acknowledge that he said anything at all.

Dean was in Bobby's kitchen making a sandwich, when Bobby and Sam cornered him. He took a bite of his sandwich before looking up at his Uncle and little brother. "What?" Dean mumbled out his mouth half-full.

"I just wanted to ask you, why you are trying to salvage that old car? The old girl is too damaged," Bobby questioned.

"Cause she was my Dad's and I promised I would take care of her," Dean began, "Besides I can fix her up and no one will ever know she was that damaged before."

"Fixing the Impala won't bring Dad back Dean," Sam said inching closer to his brother. Dean's head snapped up and his placed his sandwich down nearly forgotten.

"I know that Sam!" Dean screamed, getting out of his chair and standing to face Sam. The boys were in each other's faces, when Bobby's phone rang interrupting the argument that was forming in the air.

"You two idjits, shut up while I answer the phone," Bobby commanded, before picking up the phone and putting it to his ear. "Yeah, this is Bobby. Hey Ellen. No, I haven't seen her or her brother recently. Wait? How long ago did that happen? And no one has seen or heard from her since? Alright, if I hear or see anything you and Jo will be the first to know."

By the time Bobby hung up the phone, both of the boys were wondering what that was about and waiting for Bobby to explain. The fight that was brewing between Sam and Dean was forgotten like Dean's sandwich. They both stared at Bobby waiting, after a minute had passed Dean spoke, "Well do we have to ask or are you going to tell us what that was about." Bobby nodded, but he still looked shocked.

"You boys remember Stanford Pines?" Bobby asked and the boys shared a look.

"You mean the fez wearing old guy that owns the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls? Yeah, what about him?" Sam asked.

"He was more than a fez wearing old guy. Stanford was a hunter and kept the civilians eyes off of the crazy occurrences that happen in and around the town for their own good. The man had his own share of demons," Bobby explained.

"And he has a babe of a great niece," Dean added.

"Wipe the drool off your face Son," Bobby commented. "That is what the call was about, the Twins who I am assuming you remember or at least you remember Mabel."

"We remember Dipper, so what's wrong Bobby?" Sam prodded.

"Dipper Pines is dead," Bobby began, before being interrupted by Dean.

"Mabel and Stan must be a wreck right now," Dean paused to look Bobby in the eye. "Has anyone heard from him or Mabel?"

Bobby shook his head. "Well, the only way we can hear from Stan is if we hold a séance. He died a few months ago."

"Really, was the cause natural? Like old age or a sickness?" Sam asked, hoping for a good answer instead of the latter.

"What do you think?" Bobby shook his head. "He was possessed by Bill Cipher and had been for a while. When the twins found out it was when Bill was about to snap Mabel's neck. Dipper had no choice but to kill him. After that the demon fled Gravity Falls and the Twins followed to avenge Stan. Those two kids were not ready to go hunting own their own, things were generally tamer around Gravity Falls."

"They are twenty-one," Sam interjected. "Not much younger than me and Dean."

"Yeah, but those two only started hunting when they were sixteen and they didn't have a teacher 'cause Stanford was trying to protect them from what was happening around them. They don't have the experience that you two have and Dipper going and getting himself killed just proves that," Bobby stated before he sighed loudly.

"What about Mabel?" Dean asked genuine concern filled his voice, concern that had been there only when he worried about Sam or Bobby.

"The kid is M.I.A. no one has seen or heard from her. Although Jo believes that it was Mabel that called in Dipper's death, but no one knows for sure. Ellen said that Jo is going out to look for her since she won't answer anyone's calls," Bobby answered.

"Did she say what killed Dipper?" Sam questioned, trying to figure out what exactly Mabel may be out there hunting. Maybe, even why she decided to go it alone.

"From what Ellen said the Twins were going after a nest of vampires. The vampires got the best of them and by the time the dust settled Dipper was dead."

A silence fell between the three of them as Dean remembered his sandwich and quickly resumed eating it. No one spoke as he ate, and even after he finished it remained silent. Bobby was mortified, Sam was unsure on what they could do to help and Dean was both concerned and deep in thought.

Dean cleared his throat, licking his lips before speaking. "Well I know what my next move is. I'm going on a hunt." He got up from the table and walked back outside to the Impala with Sam in toe.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked biting back a chuckle.

"I'm going to find Mabel," Dean answered matter-of-factly.

"What? You mean you are just going to drop everything and track down Mabel? If she doesn't want to be found Dean, just leave her be," Sam responded trying to hold back the anger that threatened to creep into his tone.

"I can't do that Sam," Dean stated as he got back to work on the Impala. "I can't just sit around here while Mabel is out there on a suicide mission."

"Why can't you?" Sam paused remembering the promise that Dean had made with Dipper before they left Gravity Falls. "Please, don't tell me this is about the promise you made Dipper."

"It is Sam. I made him a promise, that if anything happened to him I would keep track of Mabel," Dean said as he toyed with a few busted pieces from the car.

"And I made the same promise to Mabel, what makes that any different?"

"Because Dipper is dead, I would feel guilty if I didn't at least try to keep my promise." Dean sounded so set in his plan that Sam's argument wouldn't matter.

"Dean it is more than that," Sam began. "You are struggling with Dad's death and you are using Mabel to give you a purpose."

"I'm not using Mabel. That isn't what this is. I care about her okay, and I will find her. You told me that I needed to deal with Dad's death that is what I am going to do." Dean looked up into Sam's hazel eyes and his little brother could make out tears clouding his green eyes.

"Can you just be honest with me? Just tell me why you want to do this," Sam pleaded.

"Because Mabel is out there alone. She has no family left. When we met her the girl only had Dipper, Stan and that pig of hers. Whether she admits it or not, Mabel needs someone to help her deal with this," Dean explained.

"And?"

"And," Dean stopped because a heavy sigh escaped him and a few small tears ran down his cheeks. "If anything ever happened to me, I would want someone to look out for you. Someone to be there for you and to help you through things. The girl has no one and I would never want you to be in that situation."

"Okay Dean. I understand." Sam patted Dean on the back before hugging him. "So, when do we leave?"

"We don't." When a hurt look crossed Sam's face Dean put up a greasy covered hand. "I'm going alone. I don't want to overwhelm her when I find her. The plan is to bring her back here."

"Alright. You want to get your alone time with Mabel?" Sam elbowed Dean in the stomach.

"Chick-flick moments to follow," Dean stated sarcastically. "That and I don't want to put too much on her at once. The girl is probably going through hell right now and I'm not sure how she'll handle me in the room with her let alone both of us." Dean smirked.

Sam just chuckled before walking back towards the house to help Bobby see if they could make out any demonic activity in the area. Surprisingly it had been quiet for a while. Secretly he was going to make a few calls to make things easier for Dean, because even though Sam wasn't going with his brother, he'd be damned if he didn't try to help.

Dean kept sorting through parts and figuring out what he could salvage from his girl. His mind wandered back to the case he and Sam worked in Gravity Falls, the case that lead to the promise he made to Dipper. It was a little over a year ago back when he and Sammy were just getting used to being a team again. So when they ran into the Twins working the same case seeing those two together, spiked a little envy in Dean because they had the relationship he wished he could have with Sam, the way things used to be. Although it took him a while to realize it had to do with the fact that Dipper and Mabel Pines had rarely been separated in their twenty years.

They ran into the twins on their way out of the police station and Mabel immediately pointed out that they weren't real F.B.I. Agents. That is why they walked farther away from the station so they could continue their talk elsewhere under the cover of the trees.

Sam and Dean both tried to keep the Twins off of the case told them that they were handling it but they refused to listen. They were stubborn, well at least Mabel was because when Dipper started to agree with Dean and Sam she stood in front of him and told them that this was their home and that she would personally follow them if they didn't agree to let her and Dipper help. They agreed only because Mabel wasn't backing down and the boys had no idea what was going on here.

"So this guy Robbie dies and after he is buried his parents find his grave freshly dug up?" Sam asked and the twins nodded.

"That isn't the weird part, a few people around town say that they have seen Robbie walking around town looking for someone," Dipper explained.

"If his corpse is missing, he's not a ghost," Dean began. "The difficult thing is figuring out what he is and what he is not."

"Me and Dipper have a theory." Mabel put out her hand and waited for Dipper to pull the journal out of his vest pocket and open to the page. It was the undead section of the journal specifically Zombies. "We think his ex Wendy brought him back as a zombie."

Dean chuckled and everyone looked at him in confusion. "You don't think it is funny that this guy's name is Robbie and he may be a zombie. Rob Zombie." When no one laughed, Dean waved them off. "Come on, fine keep going."

"Why would his former girlfriend bring him back from the dead?" Sam asked.

"Well, Wendy and Robbie were trying to work out their issues," Mabel answered and Dipper looked at her in shock. "Wendy told me, said that it wasn't a sure thing but that they wanted to see if things worked out the second time. Obviously it didn't 'cause one rainy night later Robbie is dead."

"It rained one night and Robbie was on the road. From the story the cops put together from the tire tracks and the jumbled mess that Wendy said; Robbie lost visibility and ended up swerving off of the road wrapping his car around a tree. The last call he had on his phone was to Wendy, she told the cops that he was on the phone with her when he lost consciousness. Wendy was the one that called the police and she was a wreck for a few days after the accident, but then she started acting funny a day before they discovered Robbie's grave in disarray and presumably empty," Dipper retold the story even though he hated the thought of Wendy being involved with Robbie's disappearance.

"How about we split up then? Two of us can go check out the grave and the other can go talk to Wendy since we already talked to the police," Dean said.

"Why don't we just go together?" Dipper asked nervously.

"All of us going together may raise suspicion. If you and your sister need to stay together, you two can go to the cemetery and we'll go talk to Wendy," Dean answered knowing that Dipper wouldn't want him and Sam interrogating the girlfriend without him being there.

Dipper sighed. "Fine, we'll split up, but I'm going to talk to Wendy," he stated, even though part of him didn't want to leave his sister alone with either of the brothers.

Sam nodded. "Me and you will go talk to Wendy. Mabel and Dean can take care of the business at the cemetery. Where are we going to meet back up?"

"The Mystery Shack," Mabel answered.

"You mean that cheesy tourist trap outside of town?" Dean asked not believing what he was hearing.

"It's not that bad, in fact that is where we live. Our Grunkle Stan runs the place," Mabel explained before the Winchesters agreed that they would meet up at the Shack.

After short goodbyes the duos went their separate ways. Dean and Mabel took the Impala, while Dipper and Sam took Stan's Coupe Deville. The tension in the air was thick in the Impala, until Dean cranked up the radio before remembering he had no idea where the cemetery was.

Dean turned down the music to ask, "Which way to the cemetery?" Mabel gave him directions and they arrived at the cemetery in about a half hour. "So Grunkle Stan?" Dean looked over at her and flashed a smile.

"He's our Great Uncle. Calling him Uncle Stan never felt right, and saying Great Uncle Stan is a mouthful so I used Grunkle and it stuck," Mabel explained.

"So why are you two staying with your Grunkle?" Dean asked, before he realized he did.

"He's the only family we have left," Mabel answered before quickly getting out of the car and heading into the cemetery. When Dean got out of the car Mabel didn't look back. He grabbed the shovels out of the trunk and the girl just kept walking until she suddenly stopped at the freshly dug grave.

"Here we are," Mabel stated coldly and Dean realized that he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry Mabel. I didn't mean to upset you," Dean said again he let the words escape him. Honestly he didn't get why he cared that he upset her, once the case was over she would be left behind just like this crazy town.

"It's okay, you didn't." Mabel flashed him a half-hearted smile. She had braces, which seemed odd because the girl was obviously an adult. She took a shovel, without asking and toyed with the handle.

The pair started digging up the grave again in silence. The sun was slowly going down as when they hit the hard wood of the casket. "Bingo," both Dean and Mabel said at the same time. They quickly uncovered the casket and flipped it open. The casket was empty. The inside was barren except for a Greek symbol embedded in the top of the casket.

"Well that is some Greek spellwork there," Dean began before getting back out of the grave and pulling Mabel up out of it with him.

"So is Robbie a zombie?" Mabel asked wiping some of the dirt off of her legs.

"Yeah. Look at the grass around the grave it's all dead. Nothing kills off plant life like this, except a zombie. They suck the life out of plant life," Dean explained.

"So how are we going to take care of him?" Mabel asked sounding sheepish for the first time since he met her.

"The lore around zombies is really unclear on how to kill them, me and Sam haven't dealt with one yet so we are going to have to research some when we get back to the Shack," Dean stated and Mabel groaned loudly when he said they had to do research.

"You sound just like Dipper," Mabel responded. "Research, research and more research, the boy spends more time researching than he does sleeping and eating maybe even breathing."

Dean chuckled. "I know my brother is the same way. Although Sammy's lack of sleep has to do more with night terrors than his obsession over research."

Mabel pulled out a roll of police 'do not cross' crime scene tape out from under her sweater before finding a way to form a rectangle around the grave with the yellow tape. It was a barrier that most people wouldn't cross. "There, now the grave is still open. Just in case we need it to put Robbie back at rest."

"Isn't that illegal?" Dean asked sarcastically, most of the things he did were illegal from fake IDs to impersonating an officer.

"So is pretending to be a cop," Mabel responded. "Anyways, as Grunkle Stan once told me, 'If there are no cops around anything is legal'." She did her best imitation of Stan's voice. "Since it is just you and me here, and you are not a cop," She paused to point at the tape, "that is perfectly legal." Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Mabel beat him to it. "Anyways it isn't like anyone comes to the cemetery very often anyways."

"What if the cops come here to check out Robbie's grave?" Dean asked.

Mabel waved off his question. "The two cops that patrol the town are sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, they aren't exactly the sharpest points on the star if you know what I mean. If they come here and see the tape, they'll believe that they did it earlier and forgot."

Mabel began to walk back towards the Impala and as he walked behind her he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a bright pink sweater that had a shooting star on it and a purple pleated skirt.

"You know the loose-fitting sweater and short shirt look isn't exactly hunter-wear," Dean commented as Mabel got into the Impala. Dean put the shovels in the trunk before climbing in next to Mabel.

"I know, but I hate changing who I am because of what we do. Things used to be easier and this is my comfort zone," Mabel admitted with a sigh.

"This job changes good people Mabel, you can get out before you are in too deep." He wanted her to know that getting out was an option, that it wasn't too late for her.

"I was born in too deep Dean," Mabel muttered in response and Dean wondered what she meant, but when she fell silent he knew she wasn't going to elaborate. He wanted to tell her that he understood the feeling, but he didn't want to explain himself either. So he just began to drive towards the Mystery Shack listening to Mabel's curt directions until they pulled up to a rundown looking building with faded red and black letters that read 'Mystery Shack'.

"This is where you live?" Dean asked in shock.

Mabel nodded. "Home sweet, Mystery Shack." She got out of the car and walked toward the Shack, stopping only to wait for Dean. When he got out of the car Mabel grabbed his hand before yanking him towards the Shack.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel yelled as she burst through the screen door of the Shack finding only Soos manning the cash register in the empty gift shop.

"Easy Hambone, it has been a slow day so Mr. Pines went to take a nap," Soos explained.

"Alright." Mabel fist bumped Soos, before beginning introductions. "Soos this is Dean Winchester. Dean this is Soos."

"Another Winchester?" Soos asked. Dean and Mabel both nodded. "Wasn't too long ago that your father was here," Soos said and Mabel wished he hadn't.

"Wait-my Dad was here?" Dean questioned. This was the last place he would ever expect his father would go, especially not after the entry about how Gravity Falls didn't have anything real going on and that it wasn't worth his time. Also, a few unkind words about Stan probably because they had a falling out.

"Yes, John Winchester was here," Soos responded, before turning to Mabel. "Hey Mabel, can you hold down the fort for me? I need to take a break."

"Soos, you know what time it is right?" Mabel asked looking at Soos, who shook his head. "It's nearly ten p.m.. Grunkle Stan went to bed after making dinner for Dipper and Sam. You should get home Soos, Abuelita is probably worried sick about you. Do you need a ride?" Mabel spoke gently to Soos, but even so he looked embarrassed.

Soos shook his head, before he let his gaze fall to the floor. "No, I'll be okay walking." The man that seemed genuinely happy when they walked in seemed utterly broken now. He came out from behind the counter and walked towards the door.

"Soos," Mabel called to him, taking steps towards him. When Soos didn't look back at her, she just continued to speak, "It's okay Soos. It may not feel okay, but it is. No one is mad at you, alright."

Soos nodded, before opening the screen door. "Send me a message when you get home." Soos muttered a quiet response, before he was gone. Dean's unanswered question hung in the air, but another one was forming. As if Mabel could hear the unasked question, she answered it, "Soos loses time. He just kind of spaces out without realizing that it happened. That is just the way Soos deals with things, some people used to pick at him because of it. He lives in his own world and many people can't keep him grounded for very long."

Dean nodded, before asking, "When did you guys see my father?"

"We'll talk about that later, right now I want to see what our brothers are up to," Mabel responded before locking up the Mystery Shack and heading into the main house. Only to find Dipper passed out on the floor and Sam sitting in Stan's chair getting into an episode of 'Ducktective'. Mabel went over and flipped off the T.V., Sam groaned loudly and Dipper jolted awake.

"How long you guys been back?" Mabel asked.

"We got back here, an hour or so ago," Dipper answered, "but we started here anyways."

"And you didn't call," Mabel joked. "You look exhausted Bro Bro, why don't you lie down."

"I'll call you when I get in bed to just so you know," Dipper responded, before getting up off of the floor and heading up to their room in the attic. Then Mabel's cellphone rang it was Dipper, calling her from his bed just like he told her he would.

"You're a smartass," Mabel answered before Dipper even said hello.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm going to do a little reading before bed, goodnight Mabel," Dipper muttered before he yawned into the phone.

"Goodnight Dipper," Mabel responded before the line went dead. The Winchester brothers were both staring at Mabel in amusement. "Me and Dipper have an interesting relationship. So what happened with Wendy? Something must have went down, because Dipper would've called me unless he was shaken up." Mabel just looked at Sam who sighed.

"It didn't go well," Sam began, "At first we couldn't find Wendy. She was supposed to be here, but Soos said she had skipped her shift again today. So me and Dipper headed to Wendy's house. When we got there Wendy did not want Dipper in her house and repeatedly told us that it would be better if we just left, especially Dipper. Is that normal for Wendy?"

Mabel shook her head. "Wendy is usually open to all people, especially Dipper. They are close friends and between us, Dipper has a HUGE crush on Wendy."

"I know, the way he looked when she turned him away and the nervous way that he looked around her," Sam explained.

"So Dipper has got it bad, but what does that have to do with Robbie?" Dean asked.

"Robbie never liked Dipper; he used to pick on my brother a lot before Wendy stood up for him. That and Dipper was the one that convinced Wendy that their relationship was unhealthy, which is what led her to end it," Mabel chimed in. "If she is keeping Robbie hidden in her house and Dipper came in, I don't want to imagine what he would do to my brother."

"He would do nothing, because me and Sam aren't going to let anything happen to him," Dean stated firmly.

That was when Stan walked into the room. "Mabel, who are these boys?" Grunkle Stan asked sleepily.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Mabel answered, "I thought you talked to Sam before you went to bed."

"It is hard to have a conversation with someone when they are sitting there giggling like a bunch of school girls," Stan said. "Anyways it is nice to meet you boys; I've known your father for years. Although last time he was here things kind of took a turn for the worse." Stan's face became a mask of grief. He quickly recovered mumbling a few things about the veil covering this town and how John had so many problems with him, before heading back towards his room throwing out a quick 'goodnight' before going back to bed.

"You two can stay here tonight," Mabel began and both Winchester boys looked like they wanted to protest, "the nearest motel is about an hour away and I would rather have you two close just in case... well the Zombie pays us a visit." All of the boys' arguments fled their thoughts and they both simply nodded. "Sam, you can head up to the attic and sleep in my bed." That brought the argument back in Sam.

"No, you need to sleep," Sam stated firmly.

"I will Sam, but I want to be down here if something goes wrong. It's my brother and Grunkle in here," Mabel responded.

"And my brother," Sam argued.

"You two are talking about me like I'm not here," Dean said and both Sam and Mabel turned to him. "If it will make you both happy, I'll go sleep in Mabel's bed and you two can have a sleepover down here. It'll be like the slumber party you always dreamed of Samantha, you and Mabel can be gal pals."

That sent Sam up the stairs quickly, with a short goodnight. Dean merely laughed, sending a smirk to Sam even though he was headed towards the attic and couldn't see him. "You're welcome."

"How did you-" Mabel tried to ask, but Dean interrupted her.

"You know your brother, I know mine," Dean stately simply.

"I just figured that maybe with Sam in the room Dipper might sleep. He often stays up and watches me sleep. The boys is so worried about what might happen once he closes his eyes, after our first run in with Bill Cipher Dipper began to freak out over my safety," Mabel said shaking her head at the memory.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story, why don't we talk about it while I repay you with dinner," Mabel said leading Dean into the kitchen and telling him to sit his ass down before seeing what Grunkle Stan had left in the fridge. "How do reheated hamburgers sound to you?"

"Just fine, as long as you can make it a bacon cheeseburger." Dean smirked.

"I think-"

"I was just kidding Mabel," Dean interjected.

"If you would let me finish Dean, I was going to say that I think you're a physic 'cause you just read my mind." Mabel returned his smirk pulling out some bacon and cheese for their burgers.

That was when Sam returned snapping the thought of the bacon cheeseburgers and Mabel from his thoughts. He was just getting off of the phone when he began to speak to Dean. "I called the Mystery Shack and talked to a very confused Soos and a pissed off Wendy."

"What do they know?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just that Mabel is M.I.A. and she won't answer anyone's calls. Wendy said that "when she finds Mabel and Dipper that she is going to beat them senseless for making her and Soos worry". Also, I found out where the vampires the Twins went after were at. I figured that would be a good place for you to start," Sam explained.

"Wendy won't lay a hand on her, because if she does I will put that red head back in her place," Dean responded. He walked towards Bobby's house to gather his things and hit the road.

"Dean, you don't even have a car," Sam called following after him.

"Yeah I do, one of the junkyard cars Bobby has been working on is up and running. Bobby said that I can take her, as long as I take good care of her," Dean explained, grabbing his duffle bag and heading out the door. He put a few weapons in his coat pockets, before putting others in the top of his duffle. "Sam, I know you are worried about me. I get that, but everything is going to be alright. I just need to-"

"Find Mabel, I know. Just watch your back and I'll be calling you," Sam said before giving Dean a hug, which he returned for once. His brother got into the little silver car and waved as he started it. Dean took off leaving Bobby's scrapyard behind and heading towards southern Ohio, the last place anyone knew that the Pines Twins were.

They ate and talked about little things until Dean asked her the question that had been plaguing his mind since he found out John had been there. "When was my Dad here?"

"A month ago, he came here tracking some demon. Whoever he was tracking got mixed up with our demon, or well the demon that haunts this family like the plague," Mabel explained. "When Grunkle Stan told him that Bill was one of Azazel's minions and that if yellow eyes was in town that meant that some serious mojo was going down, mojo that not even your Dad could have handled. Grunkle Stan told him to leave well enough alone. Your father then called Stan a coward and screamed at him about the fact that he hadn't brought me and Dipper up as hunters. That was when Stan told him to leave before he got the shotgun and shot him."

"That is usually how things happen with my Dad," Dean responded with a slight chuckle.

"Me and Dipper weren't brought up as hunters, we aren't even hunters now. We just know more about this stuff than we should because of the journals," Mabel sighed, knowing the story she was going have to tell once Dean questioned her.

"I thought your brother only had a journal, you're saying that you have one as well?" Dean asked.

Mabel nodded. "I stole it from Lil Gideon, the towns show boy psychic that had a huge crush on me when we first showed up here. When I saw this sitting on his desk and I knew what the book had done to my brother, and I never knew what me taking it would do to me. Dipper still doesn't know I have this," Mabel paused to pull out journal 2 from where she kept it tucked in her skirt under her pink sweater, "I took it to save Gideon, but this book has become the reason my brother never stops worrying about me..."

"Why, what happened Mabel?" Dean asked, knowing she may not want to answer this but trying anyways. He wasn't sure exactly why he wanted to know things about Mabel, personal things about her past more than just the need-to-know basis he usually stuck to.

She laughed her smile faltering. "Why don't we get situated for the night, before we get into the reason why my brother will never quit worrying about me."

Dean just nodded, before helping Mabel drag out an old thin mattress from Stan's old pull out couch. They quickly pulled a clean bedsheet over the mattress, and gathering a few blankets and pillows. Dean sat down on the mattress, before Mabel sat in Stan's chair. "Alright, start talking Mabel."

Mabel sighed. "It has to do with my birth mark, me and Dipper were both born with unusual marks on our bodies," Mabel began. "Dipper was born with the Big Dipper on his forehead; the bullies had a lot of fun with that one. That's why he always wears a hat and keeps his hair long enough to cover it. Then there is me, I have well, the all seeing eye over my heart. It makes me more susceptible to possession, especially by Bill Cipher, but it also can attribute to psychic abilities." Dean looked at her like she sprouted a second head, so she pulled down her sweater till Dean could see the clear outline of an eye on her chest.

"What does that have to do with the journal?" Dean asked.

"When I stole the journal from Gideon, Bill took that as a sign that I wanted to be of use to him. I didn't even realize it happened until I found myself getting out of bed early in the morning and I had no control of my body. It was like a prison, I was trapped in the dark only seeing what Bill wanted me to see and the rest was filled with silence and bitter loneliness. Bill's impression of me was almost flawless, but Dipper saw through it eventually," Mabel told most of the story.

"What happened when Dipper pointed out that he knew?" Dean pressed.

"He locked me out. All I know was that he was offering Dipper a deal and when he didn't agree at first, Bill went to the window of the attic; shattered it and then threatened to jump out of the window... in my body," Mabel explained, "I could see everything, it was like it was me doing it. I kept fighting him, screaming no and Bill merely laughed. He told Dipper that my screams and panic satisfied him, and that Bill truly wished Dipper could hear my screams. Dipper agreed to whatever he asked as long as Bill left me alone. The last thing I remember of that night was falling from the windowsill into Dipper's arms and then nothing. I woke up lying in Dipper's bed with him, he was frantic, scared and he didn't sleep a wink. Every time the boy shuts his eyes, he's afraid that he is going to wake up and I won't be there anymore. I apologized to him so many times, I wanted to tell him so bad, but Bill wouldn't let me. I would never leave Dipper; I promised him that I wouldn't. He still worries about me, to the point where he stays up most of the night and I can't get him to stop."

"He never will stop worrying about you, he's your brother Mabel. That is part of the job description. You said something about psychic abilities, do you-"

Mabel nodded slightly. "I do, but it's nothing life changing. I'm just more in tune with other people's emotions. Sometimes it is way too much for me to be around people, the feelings are too much. I never know which are my own and which aren't, Dipper is the only one who understands that. I've just gotten really good at pretending that it isn't there, that the feelings don't exist."

"So being around me must be a relief," Dean commented and Mabel just looked at him allowing herself to feel.

"You really believe that you are such an emotionless statue, don't you Dean?" Mabel closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling everything Dean was feeling. She ignored Stan and the boys upstairs, and just focused on Dean. She felt weighed down, like the entire world was sitting on her shoulders and that someone expected her to shoulder that indefinitely. "Do you want me to tell you what you are feeling?" When Dean didn't say anything she continued, "You are worried about your Dad and Sam, afraid that you can't protect or save them from the things that go bump in the night, you feel guilt for leaving your father and not going with him, you also feel like he abandoned you just like Sam did, you feel responsible for Sam caring more about his safety than your own well-being, but most of all Dean Winchester you feel this crippling weight on your shoulders that you've been carrying around like it isn't the world on your back."

Dean just stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just say all of that? "Anything else?" Dean asked licking his lips nervously.

"Well, I'm making you extremely nervous. You don't exactly believe that I can feel your emotions and underneath everything you are attracted to me," Mabel stated plainly, her brown eyes opening with a grin.

Dean didn't know what to say. For once he was at a loss for words. He did believe what Mabel told him, how could he not? What she said was true, all of it was true. "How do you deal with it? I mean, just knowing what everyone feels and feeling it along with them."

"I shut it out. Ignoring the emotions became second nature, once I embraced the fact that I could feel things it became easier to ignore. At first I didn't realize it was happening, until I started feeling hurt whenever Dipper did. It wasn't only the emotional pain, but the physical as well. He got beat up, I felt beat up; he got sick, I got sick. That's when it came to me, so I talked to an actual psychic and she made things clear to me. I'm an empath. Can I tell you something and you not flip out?" Dean nodded. "You aren't a statue Dean, you're human. Let yourself feel things."

"I know, Sam tells me the same thing all the time," Dean explained.

"But you are listening to me because?" Mabel questioned.

"You aren't my brother and I'm attracted to you just a little," Dean answered, before grabbing Mabel's hand and pulling down on the bed with him. Her lips met his, before he situated her on his lap, sliding his tongue into her mouth running his tongue over her braces. Mabel bit down gently on his lip. They parted lips just long enough for Dean to pull her sweater over her head, revealing her black bra and her birthmark. As they continued kissing Dean adjusted positions pinning her to the bed and began to slide her skirt off. Once her skirt was strewn on the floor, Dean began to slide Mabel's panties down but she stopped him.

"Slow down there Tiger," Mabel purred. "You want to see my badge; you at least gotta take your shirt off." He did as Mabel said pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. The warmth of his muscles pressed against her skin felt so right, but then she remembered where they were. "Dean." When he tried to kiss her again, she put a hand on his chest and pushed up putting distance between her and him. "Dean," She called again.

"What's wrong Mabel?" Dean asked, kissing her forehead before his green eyes rested on hers.

"We can't do this right now." When Dean looked confused she continued, "Not that I don't want to, because this is like one of my dreams happening before my eyes."

"Then why not let me take care of you? Unless this is your-"

"No, no this isn't. It is just our brothers are upstairs and Grunkle Stan is in the other room, if they hear anything or walk in on us they will go insane," Mabel explained. "But there is something, we can do." She kissed him once, twice and a third time before letting him take control again. Dean sucked on her tongue until she moaned in his mouth and then he began trailing kisses down her neck, sucking as he went. Dean was going to leave bruises and that was what he wanted, it was something she would look at remember that he did it.

They were both frozen in their tracks, when they heard a loud bang from outside. That got Dean out of the bed and headed towards the door with his gun at the ready before Mabel had even gotten up. "Stay there," Dean commanded, but Mabel got out of the bed grabbing Stan's knife and heading towards the door. "Mabel, please there could be something out there and you are about to go after it in your panties. Just let me handle it."

"No, this is my house Dean. And as much as I appreciate the protectiveness, frankly it's a turn on, but this is my house so you're stuck with me. Whatever is out there, we are going to deal with it together," Mabel responded, before opening the front door of the Shack and letting Dean go out first since he had the gun. What they found was just a gnome digging through the trash. "Jeff, get out of here! How many times do I have to tell you to get lost?"

"You are my future Queen so I can't just leave you here," the gnome responded looking up at Mabel, admiring her bare skin.

"I'm not, nor will I ever be your queen. Now get out of here before I kill you," Mabel threatened. "This is your final warning, Jeff."

The gnome nodded, before he ran back into the woods. Mabel secretly hoping that this would be the last time she saw that little man. Dean put a hand on her shoulder before they stepped back inside. "What was that?" Dean asked.

"One of the very few men that find me attractive," Mabel answered. "That was Jeff, he's a gnome and the reason my brother became obsessed with finding answers. The gnomes kidnapped me on one of the first few days after we arrived in Gravity Falls. They pretended to be a boy and I was stupid enough to go out with him. Next thing I knew, I was tied up Gulliver's travels style and they were going to marry me to Jeff."

Dean learned a lot about Mabel that night. From her powers to the reason she was staying with Stanford Pines. Dean admitted that Dipper and Mabel were passed along like orphans, going from their parents to their grandparents, back to their father and finally to Stanford shortly before their father killed himself. Their life may have been sadder than his and Sam's, but the road had just as many bends, dead-ends and forks in it. He had no idea how that memory lead to a pile of ashes in southern Ohio, but it had. Dean searched the ashes and found a partially burned rosary among them. He knew he was standing where Mabel laid her brother to rest, she gave him a hunters send off. Cutting all ties to the Earth and making sure that he wouldn't return as a ghost or a zombie.

Inside was a bloody mess and it was evident that a huge fight had happen there, and it didn't end well. There were bits and pieces of blood covered yarn on the wooden walls. He knew immediately that this was where the vampires laid Mabel down the night they killed Dipper, but Dean shook away the thought; before he went back to the scorched ground where he could picture Mabel laying Dipper down gently and doing for him what he had done for his father. "I'm going to find her Dipper, I promise," He muttered, mostly to himself but to Dipper Pines wherever his spirit was now. Dean decided that since he was standing there and had no lead whatsoever that he would call Mabel for the first time since he left Bobby's house.

When she didn't answer him once again, Dean left a message, "If you get this Mabel, know this; I'm looking for you. I will find you if it is the last thing I do. Sam is at Bobby's place if you are out there looking for a place to go, they are waiting for you. Just a warning, Wendy and Jo are also out there looking for you, and besides worrying about you they are both very angry and most likely going to smack you when they find you. Right now me and Sam are your best bet Mabel, please call me back. And if you didn't catch this yet, it's me. Dean Winchester."


	3. Part 3

Sunset Over the Pine Tree

BLB- I do not own Gravity Falls or Supernatural. Thank you for reading this. Also the next update will most likely be after my finals, so sometime after may 4.

Part Three

When Dipper found Dean and Mabel in bed together he was less than pleased, but he didn't bother them instead he smirked when he saw Waddles snuggled in between the older Winchester and his twin sister. When he pointed that out to Sam the younger Winchester laughed and continued on his way into the kitchen to help Stan with breakfast.

Dean's reaction was priceless. When he woke up to Waddles snuggled in between him and Mabel he nearly screamed. Waddles sat up and let out a quiet squeal, waking Mabel and bringing Dipper and Sam into the living room. Sam was snapping pictures and Dipper was pulling his barely dressed sister out of the bed. Dipper nearly dragged her up the steps to the attic Waddles following closely behind.

The yelling upstairs was just about as loud as the shock in Dean's voice when he spoke, "a pig? Seriously a FUCKING pig?"

"His name is Waddles and he cuddled with me until about six this morning. Waddles came down here when he finally realized that Mabel wasn't the one in her bed. So what did you two do last night? From all the yelling upstairs I would say Dipper isn't happy," Sam commented and the boys could hear Stan chuckle in the kitchen.

"That boy is never happy and honestly he needs to leave Mabel be. She's a grown woman that can make her own choices." When Dean let a shocked look cross his face, Stan spoke again, "Wipe the satisfied grin off of your face Dean Winchester, I'm not giving you permission to violate my great niece. The only thing I am saying is that protecting that girls innocence is a losing battle, she is going to do who and what she wants." Stan stepped into the living room and eyed the boys. "You going to come into the kitchen and help me finish up breakfast, or stand there and listen in on the twin fight upstairs?"

"Coming Mr. Pines," Sam responded before he walked back into the kitchen. Dean just stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for someone to come back down them. He was surprised to see Waddles come down the steps first, the pig stopped to regard Dean since the pig left the attic he figured it was tense up there.

"That bad huh?" Dean bent down and asked Waddles who squealed a quiet response. Dipper thundered down the steps shortly after Waddles. The yelling upstairs had stopped and Dipper's face was still flushed with anger from the argument in the attic. "Dipper," Dean called after the boy passed him without a glance, Dipper turned to face him and once their eyes met the anger melted away. He realized that Dipper wasn't mad at him but at his sister. "Dipper, please don't be angry with your sister. We didn't do anything, I wanted to but she put her foot down and told me that we couldn't."

"I know, she explained that but that isn't why we were arguing. It was part of it, but the bigger part of it was the risk she was taking for me. If Robbie the zombie would have come into this house; I don't want to imagine the things he would do to my sister just to spite me, to get under my skin," Dipper explained and from the look he gave Dean he was telling the truth.

"I would never let anything happen to Mabel, not while I'm around and still kicking. She's safe, Robbie didn't come here and tonight we are going to deal with him," Dean responded trying to avoid Dipper's piercing brown gaze that could very well read him just as good as his sister had.

"You haven't almost lost her before and I refuse to lose her period," Dipper stated firmly. "Not to Bill, Jeff, Robbie or anything."

Dean was pulled out of the memory when it became the "average day" and when his phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. There was a text, he expected it to be Sam but the text was from Mabel. He flipped open his phone and read the text, it was coordinates. "Mabel? Is this where you are?" Dean responded.

"Yes. Come get me. Nowhere else to go," was Mabel's response. Dean took out Sam's laptop and punched in the coordinates in. The trail was leading him to a town in upstate New York. He wondered where Mabel was in the city and what she was doing there, but Dean didn't have time to dwell. His trail had went cold and for once in his life Dean Winchester was about to give up, leave well enough alone and get back to fixing his baby instead of following Mabel's ghost trail.

"I'll be there in a few hours. Don't go anywhere," Dean texted her back before he packed up his stuff and got back in the car. The sputtering sound of the dying engine filled his ears as he got back on the road heading in Mabel's direction.

Before he got too far Dean called Sam to give him an update. His brother answered on the third ring. "Hey Sammy."

"Are you on your way back to Bobby's?" Sam asked not bothering to wait for Dean to explain himself.

"No," Dean responded curtly but again before he could say anything else Sam was talking in his ear again.

"You told me you were heading back here since the trail went cold after the motel in Pennsylvania and the police station nearby," Sam argued bringing up their conversation from the night before.

"The trail was cold and I was just about to head your way when Mabel texted me," Dean admitted.

"Mabel texted you?" Sam asked in utter shock. "I've called her twenty times and she didn't answer."

"She didn't answer me either until now. Apparently Mabel's trail went as cold as mine did and she reached out." Dean let out a sigh running his hand through his hair before putting it back on the wheel.

"Where is she?" Sam questioned.

"Somewhere in upstate New York. I'm heading that way right now and I am going to find her." Honestly Dean didn't know if he would actually find her or not, but he was going to try.

"What are you going to do if you find her?" Sam asked, curious to know exactly what his big brother was going to do.

"Make sure she's okay and then drag her ass back to Bobby's whether she likes it or not. If I have to we are going to talk about what happened," Dean responded. "But I'm hoping to avoid the talking if I can."

"Dean," Sam sounded disappointed, "you can't just abduct Mabel. She could call the cops."

"She won't. The girl hates the cops just as much as we do. Stan made sure of that and anyways I talked to the cops at the police station she reported Dipper missing at, they told me she seemed nervous and like she knew more than she let on; so I highly doubt she would involve the cops," Dean explained. "Mabel could, but she won't."

After that their goodbyes were short leaving Dean was alone on the road with only his thoughts and memories as company. He just went back to the night that they took Robbie down.

"So does everybody know the plan?" Sam asked checking with the twins. Dipper didn't like the plan and neither did Mabel, but after two hours of arguing back and forth they came to a consensus. Dipper would lure Robbie into the cemetery, followed by Mabel with Dean and Sam waiting for them with Wendy at the cemetery.

"I really don't want to be bait," Dipper stated flatly. Mabel nodded, not liking the idea of her brother being chased by a zombie.

"I'll be right behind you," Mabel reassured knowing that this is what they had to do.

"And me and Sam will have everything ready at the cemetery," Dean stated, handing both of the twins an oak stake that he and Mabel had carved earlier that day. "It'll be okay Dipper. Nothing is going to happen."

"You two are going to keep Wendy safe right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, we are going to bring her with us. That way she won't have to go home to her zombie boyfriend. Wendy won't be in danger, me and Dean will probably leave her in the Impala," Sam explained.

That was what lead the Winchesters to the Gravity Falls cemetery with Wendy in the back of the Impala questioning their motives. They had to act like F.B.I. Agents again, but it was a lost cause as soon as Wendy saw the Impala; Wendy just chuckled and went with whatever they wanted, because she thought they were pretty cool guys.

Dean came back to reality as he crossed over New York state lines and decided to give Mabel a call. She didn't answer and that worried Dean slightly. But it wasn't like he was close enough to do anything about it just yet, so he kept driving and turned up the radio to drown out anything but his memory.

Things were quiet in the cemetery until Dipper tore out from the woods with Robbie on his tail. Mabel was not far behind them, but Dipper tripped as he ran and Robbie was on top of him immediately trying to choke Dipper. Before Dipper could stake him or either of the Winchester boys could shoot him, Mabel was on him rolling Robbie off of her brother and wrestling with the zombie.

"GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Mabel yelled, as her and Robbie continued to struggle back and forth until they rolled into the open grave.

"MABEL!" Dean, Sam and Dipper yelled in surprising unison before they all ran towards the grave only to find Mabel on top of Robbie, trying to hold him down but it was extremely difficult.

In a split second Robbie overpowered her and was on top of her. Robbie had her pinned to the ground. How she did it no one knew, but Mabel had managed to slide her grappling hook out from under her sweater. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel screamed as she fired her grappling hook at the zombie's face. Robbie recoiled, most likely from shock if not from the sheer force of the blast. That was when Mabel was able to finally stake Robbie into his grave.

"Mabel, please... It's me Robbie. Don't do this," Zombie Robbie begged as Dean and Sam reached a hand down into the grave to pull Mabel out.

"You know this isn't right Robbie, you died. It was your time and you need to be put back to rest," Mabel explained. She grabbed Dean and Sam's outstretched hands and they were about to pull her out of the grave when Robbie grabbed ahold of Mabel's ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"I would have never hurt Dipper. Mabel, please don't do this! Give me another chance, please. I just got Wendy back and now I'm losing her all over again, you always looked for love Mabel. I have it and you are taking it away from me," Robbie pleaded tugging on Mabel's ankle once more nearly forcing her out of Sam and Dean's grasp. Sam let go of her hand and reached for his gun. Dean recovered her other hand and kept a steal grip on her wrists.

"Just hang on," Dean groaned. "I got you."

"Don't," Mabel began as her grip tightened on Dean's wrist once more.

"I'm not letting go," Dean muttered as Sam pulled out his gun and shot Robbie with a silver bullet. That forced Robbie to release Mabel's ankle, which sent her out of the grave and into Dean's arms instantly. The momentum sent both of them to the ground Mabel was on top of Dean, her legs were in between his and their chests were pressed together. Dean's breathing was heavy and at the moment he just wanted to wrap his arms around Mabel and hold her for hours, but the job wasn't done yet.

"ROBBIE, NO!" Wendy screamed and struggled in Dipper's grasp. Dean and Mabel both knew that Wendy would break free from Dipper in a moment and it looked like Sam could use some help as well.

"Dean, Mabel! You two can have your moment later. Right now one of you needs to help Dipper and the other needs to help me cover Robbie up," Sam called.

"You help Dipper, take him and Wendy back to the Impala. I'll help Sam take care of Robbie, and then we will finish this later." Mabel pecked Dean quickly on the lips before she got up and ran over to Sam her curls bouncing behind her. Dean followed her lead and went over to Dipper blocking Wendy's view of the scene before her. Dean put a hand on Wendy's arm and began to lead her and Dipper backs towards the Impala.

"ROBBIE!" Wendy screamed once again.

"Listen to me. This is over, Robbie is being put back in the ground where he belongs. Now you and Dipper, are going get back into the Impala and wait for us to get back," Dean commanded. "I have to help Sam and Mabel finish this job."

Dipper took Wendy by the arm and walked with her towards the Impala. Dean was walking back towards the gravesite, he heard the sound of Sam closing the casket and Mabel giving Robbie her final words, "I didn't take love from you Robbie, fate did."

After that the three of them closed up the grave and walked back towards the Impala. As soon as they approached Wendy and Dipper got out of the car and Wendy looked so angry at not only the Winchesters but at Mabel as well. Wendy threw a punch at Dean, but Mabel took her to the ground pinning her. "Please, don't do this Wendy. It's done and I will not let you undo it."

"He was a person. It was Robbie, he was your friend. You just laid him out to die Mabel, you of all people," Wendy growled at Mabel.

"Was is the key term, Robbie died and then you brought him back. That was not Robbie that was a zombie. A reanimated corpse and he would have become a flesh eating monster," Mabel said and then a few red cloaked men joined them in the outskirts of the cemetery.

"Miss Pines, Miss Corduroy this fight is over," a stern voice chimed in pulling Mabel off of Wendy. Mabel expected it to be Sam, Dean or even Dipper but it was one of the red hooded men that had just approached them. As soon as they had both of the girls up off of the ground that was when Dipper began to freak out.

"Took you guys long enough," Mabel stated allowing one of them to kiss her hand.

"MABEL! WENDY! Get away from them," Dipper exclaimed running towards the girls who were nearly engulfed in a sea of blood red cloaks.

"Mister Pines, I would suggest you mind your manners," the head cloak suggested. "We are not here for you, your sister or even the Winchesters. We just need to talk to Miss Corduroy about a few things." They sounded so calm and that only made Dipper angrier.

"Over my dead body! There is no way she is going anywhere with you," Dipper stated firmly stepping forwards in front of the girls. Dean and Sam were behind the girls, watching because they have no idea what was happening around them.

They slowly stepped around Dipper and touched Wendy gently on the shoulder. Mabel bowed her head in acceptance knowing that this is what needed to happen. When they began to walk away with Wendy, Mabel grabbed ahold of her brother. She held him back even though he struggled. Dipper was screaming at Dean and Sam begging them to help Wendy, commanding Mabel to let him go and then he pleaded with not only the cloaked men but Wendy praying that she would refuse to go with them. Soon they were gone receding into the distance towards the town. When Mabel finally let go of Dipper he was furious.

At first everyone thought that Dipper was going to scream at Mabel, but instead he clenched his eyes shut before sighing loudly. "How could you?" Dipper sounded defeated and utterly betrayed. When Mabel opened her mouth to replay Dipper spoke again, but this time he was considerably louder. "It is bad enough we are doing their dirty work for them by hunting, but you just gave them Wendy when you know what they are going to do to her. They work for Bill! You just handed her over to Bill and you just don't care!"

"No, I gave her to the Blind-eye. Yes, they may work for Bill Cipher, but they are also loyal to McGucket and he would never let Bill hurt Wendy. You forget that every member of the society is a citizen of this town, are they all evil? Just puppets like we are? Want to know why I did this? The reason I let them take Wendy? I did it because I care about her Dipper. It will be better for her. Why can't you see that? She will not remember what she has done, the guilt she may feel about it later will not hurt her. Wendy can continue on with her life," Mabel explained or tried to because Dipper merely shook his head. "You can be mad me at me, okay. I understand. I know how you feel about how this town runs, but it has been like this for a very long time."

"You sent Wendy off to get her memory erased. She could go crazy like McGucket did for years and for what? To protect her from guilt. That is what McGucket did and it drove him insane. What happened to you Mabel?"

"The difference is Wendy won't be able to erase her own mind, over and over again until she whips her mind into a scrambled egg. And what happened to me? The journal happened to me. This town. This family. God, everything happened to me," Mabel responded before she pulled journal number 2 out from under her sweater and threw it to the ground at Dipper's feet; before beginning her walk back towards where they left the Coupe Deville. "I'm going to get Diablo. You can go back to the Shack with Dean and Sam."

Once Dean closed in on Mabel's location finding her wasn't an issue. He hadn't seen many '65 Coupe Devilles around and Diablo was always a notable car. Dean pulled the old junker into the lot of the bar he assumed Mabel was in and parked it. Dean took a moment to look at Diablo nodding at the old girl as if to let her know he was here and that he was going to help straighten Mabel out.

If Dipper was furious at her over what happened to Wendy that night he probably would have had an aneurysm if he saw Mabel the way Dean found her. Mabel was sitting at the bar asking for another drink even though she was way over her limit and the bartender was refusing to serve her. A few men were around her trying to pry her away from the bar to take her somewhere; most likely to take advantage of her, but Mabel kept insisting she needed to stay where she was because she was waiting for someone. To say Dean swooped in like Batman would have been an understatement, when he saw the vultures around Mabel he made it his mission to get her out of there and away from them. Dean glared at many of them causing the drunken fools to waver and eventually abandon their conquest.

"Mabel," Dean began taking a seat on the bar stool next to her taking a moment to assess the girl before him. Besides the lack of braces Mabel was wearing pants, and her sweaters were dull colored and form fitting.

"Dean, I've been waiting for you... But you shouldn't have come here..." Mabel smiled at him for a moment, but it soon faded as she spoke tears lining her brown eyes. "You should just get out of here..."

"I'm going to get out of here, but I am not leaving you here at the mercy of the alcohol, yourself or those men over there. SO, we are getting out of here and I will take you somewhere for the night and then tomorrow we are going to Bobby's," Dean said catching a stray tear.

"Dean..." Mabel choked out but instead she began to sob.

"Mabel." Dean got up wrapping his arms around her and squeezed her gently. She just continued to sob against his shoulder and for a moment they both forgot that they were sitting in a bar until the irritated bartender cleared his throat.

"I'm thrilled that you two lovers are back together and are having your moment, but I would like you to take her keys and find somewhere else to go," the bartender sighed, fishing out Mabel's car keys from his apron and laying them on the counter in front of Dean.

"Will do Chuckles," Dean responded picking up the keys and slowly rubbing circles on Mabel's back before he eased her out of his arms. That was when he got up off of the barstool and pulled her off of hers as well.

"Dean," Mabel said again as she stumbled on her feet and into his arms. "You don't understand... Leave me..."

"I'm not going to. I dropped everything to come here Mabel. We are not going to have this argument, try again tomorrow because right now you can't drive or walk very far on your own. Don't think I'll let you either. It would be a crime if something happened to Diablo," Dean retorted.

"What about the Impala?" Mabel asked looking into Dean's green eyes.

"That is a long story, one that we'll save for when you aren't drunk." Dean began to walk out of the bar. "Come with me," Dean said like she had a choice, he held her at the waist and together they walked out to the Coupe Deville. Dean helped Mabel in before going over to his silver car and grabbing everything he brought with him to load into Diablo. "Where have you been staying?"

"A place about an hours drive away from here, but there is nothing there. I left earlier today and just kept driving until I ended up in that bar," Mabel explained shifting nervously in her seat.

"So you've been drinking all night? Mabel, I get wanting to have a few drinks to dull the pain but this is taking it a little too far. Anything could happen to you, especially when you are drunk out of your mind. Any one of those men could've taken advantage of you and do unspeakable things to you," Dean said shaking his head because he felt like he was becoming his brother.

"Maybe I wanted them to, Dean. I've done something terrible and I deserve anything that they would have done to me." Tears streamed down her face and that's when she pulled her sweater over her head and turned to face the window. Dean didn't comment and continued on the drive in near silence until he got tired of the awkward silence and flipped on the radio.

By the time Dean found the place Mabel was talking about she was sound asleep and Dean didn't want to wake her so he went and got them a room. When he got back to Diablo Mabel was still asleep, but she had shifted from one side of the passenger seat to the other. He opened the door and slowly eased Mabel into his arms. She didn't wake, but Mabel's arms reached up to lace themselves around Dean's neck holding onto him. It took him a few minutes to find the room and get Mabel settled into the bed on the farthest side of the room. She must've really been drunk because she hadn't woken up. "I'm no saint either Mabel," Dean muttered before he went back out to the car to grab his and Mabel's stuff from the car.

Once he was alone again Dean began to feel the loneliness and the pain that he left Bobby's to forget. Dean knew part of what Sam said was true he was using Mabel, trying to help her through her grief so that he could escape from his own. Sam only wanted to help, but Dean hated being fretted over. He refused to be put first by anyone, because that was Dean's job. It was his job to take care of Sam, his job to put others before himself and that was his burden and he accepted it like his father expected him to.

When Dean entered the room with their belongings Mabel had sat up in the bed and looked like she was wondering how she had gotten there. She smiled at Dean once again and this time it seemed genuine, her brown eyes scanned him and he knew that Mabel was reading him like she had the night they first met. "Dean, what happened to you? How did we get here?" Mabel asked her voice thick from sleep and the many drinks she had earlier.

Dean wasn't sure if Mabel meant how they had gotten here in the hotel or here as in a general sense. He knew she was reading him like a book. "I could ask you the same thing Mabel. After everything, I never thought we'd meet again, especially not like this. I brought you here, I have been chasing you for a while now. It was obvious that you didn't want to be found, until you ran out of places to go." He smirked and Mabel climbed off the bed to hug him.

"I was drunk when I sent that text. I never thought that you would actually come after me," Mabel admitted, before she took a step away from Dean to get a better look at him.

"I was coming after you before the text. It was what brought me to you though," Dean responded.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Mabel stated firmly.

"I'm here so it is too late now," Dean said taking off his boots and sitting down on the other bed. "Why don't we both get some sleep? You're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning if you don't sleep. We'll talk more in the morning Mabel." Dean looked over at Mabel who had just sat back down on the bed.

"I haven't really slept much since... Well the farm. I generally pass out from exhaustion, but when I wake up I'm just as tired as I was when I went to sleep," Mabel paused to look down at her hands. Dean slowly undid the neatly made bed and climbed in; slowly Mabel did the same. "The drinking doesn't help... Doesn't make the pain go away and it does not help put your mind at rest so that you can sleep."

"Yeah I know." Dean reached over and turned off the light.

They both laid there in silence, letting the darkness extinguish their conversation. The only sounds that could be heard was the slow steady rhythm of their breathing and the quiet crinkle of the sheets under them as they tried to settle into their beds.

As she lay there Mabel knew something was bothering Dean more than usual; she could tell something drastic had happened and wondered what it was. She sat up slowly, just as Dean let out a sigh as if he knew she was thinking about him. Mabel knew better than to ask him what was bothering him that was something had to come out when Dean wanted to tell her. So instead she looked over at his shadowy figure on the bed and said, "Dean."

He cleared his throat quietly before answering, "Yes."

"I don't want to sleep alone," Mabel muttered hoping he hadn't heard her, but when the sheets rustled on his side of the room and he slowly sat up she realized that he had. Dean didn't say anything else, instead he got up and stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for Mabel to scoot over.

"You aren't sleeping alone, just scoot over a little." Mabel could hear the smirk in Dean's voice, but she did as he asked rolling onto the other side of the bed and watching as Dean got into the bed. He instantly slid his knife under the pillow before wrapping an arm around Mabel. It had really been a while since Mabel had been held like this, it had been a long time since she wanted to be. Mabel's cool skin pressed against the warm skin of Dean's chest and muscles. It wasn't long before both of them were dozing off.

"Tomorrow, you are going to tell me what happened," Mabel muttered with a yawn.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Dean responded before he rested his chin on the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

Mabel was shocked to see that Dean had followed her. She slowed her pace so that he could catch up. Once they were walking next to each other Mabel spoke, "you didn't have to come with me Dean, I can take care of myself."

Dean chuckled. "I know. You just shot a zombie in the face with a grappling hook and clawed your way out of the grave so any man that runs into you and tries anything is in big trouble."

"Like you." Mabel stuck her tongue out at Dean. "Kidding. So, why did you follow me?"

"Because I really don't want to listen Dipper grumble about what you did and being bait. Also, he began flipping out about the journal before I decided to follow you so I would rather not sit through that twice," Dean responded.

Mabel's phone went off. "Maybe you won't have to," Mabel said as she looked at her phone a devious smile curling her lips. "Since we haven't had a broadcast of May-May and the Hog in a few days, Candy and Grenda are throwing a party at the Shack tonight! So we probably won't have to deal with Dipper till tomorrow morning."

When Mabel woke up in the morning, she was a little more than slightly confused. Last night was a blur so waking up with strong arms around was concerning. Who had she brought back here last night? What did she do with him last night? Mabel squirmed out of his grasp and stared at Dean's sleeping face. How did he find her?

As she thought about this Dean woke up and as if knowing that she was watching him, he smirked before speaking, "How's the hangover?"

"It's okay," Mabel began, "We didn't do anything did we?"

"No," Dean stated. "By the time I found you, you were so drunk that doing anything but sleeping would have been a crime."

"Like you live by the law, Dean." She laughed.

"That is one of the laws that I haven't broken. So, after breakfast I think we should head out. Bobby and Sam are impatient. Also, Sammy is really worried about you."

"After this we will probably be going in two different directions," Mabel stated firmly like it was a law, one that had to be enforced.

"Like I told you last night Mabel, I came all this way to find you. I left the Impala and Sammy when both of them probably need me right now. You are the reason I left Mabel, because you running around all by yourself is not going to make you feel better," Dean said his voice getting lower as he spoke.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE TO FEEL BETTER!" Mabel screamed losing it for a moment before she got off of the bed and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She turned away from Dean, who was staring at her with a worried expression painted on his face. She could hear the low whine of the bed as Dean got up.

"Mabel," Dean began walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mabel shook it off instantly.

"Don't," She responded coldly turning towards him, tears lining her eyes.

"Why? I'm trying Mabel." Dean sounded slightly hurt, though his face didn't give it away. She knew he was trying, trying to take away the pain she deserved to feel, to remove the guilt that threatened to eat her alive and help her heal. Something that Mabel would do anything to stop.

"I know. I know, Dean. But you don't understand, I deserve to carry this for the rest of my life," Mabel tried to explain before Dean started talking again.

"No, you don't think I get it. You lost your brother," Dean paused to clear his throat. "I can't imagine that, but I know what it feels like to lose someone... Me and Sammy finally found our Dad."

"Really? Dean that is amazing..." Mabel trailed off putting on her best fake smile for Dean, feigning the real happiness that she should feel shine through.

Dean rubbed the back of his head, before speaking. "Well it should've been, but it was short lived..." His voice shook and Mabel didn't need to read him to hear the hurt in his voice.

"Dean-"

Before she could say anything else Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mabel wanted to struggle but she could feel that he needed her in that moment. Something was hurting him and that was the moment Mabel decided to put aside what she was going through to help Dean, something Dipper would want her to do. When his chest heaved against her, she realized that Dean was crying. Dean Winchester one of the strongest people she had ever met was crying.

"Tell me what's wrong Dean," Mabel begged but her voice was quiet, strained by her own pain.

"He's dead. My Dad is dead because of me," Dean muttered burying his face in her sweater.

"I'm sure that isn't true Dean," Mabel whispered, trying to soothe him, her hand resting on his back before slowly tracing circles. Dean's entire body shook, as his anger swelled once more.

"It is. He sold his sold his soul for me Mabel," Dean responded as if he was ashamed.

"But why would he do that unless you," she stopped not wanting to finish that statement.

"Died," Dean finished her sentence. "We got into an accident. Except that it wasn't an accident. We had just fought Azazel, I was already hurt and so was my Dad. The Impala was totaled and we weren't any better. By the time Sam and Dad were recovering I was in a coma. Complete with an out of body experience. I met the reaper and refused to go with her. After I contacted Sam and told him that I was going to die... He told Dad, and I guess that is when he went and made the deal. When I woke up, he spent his last moments talking to me. He told me things I didn't want to know, things he should've told me, things he should have told us."

Mabel took a moment to absorb everything Dean had just said, he had just opened up to her. "What did he say?" Mabel asked before she could stop herself.

Dean then explained to her what John had told him. Everything that John knew about Sam and what Azazel had done to him. John always knew about Sam's abilities. "After all that he told me that if Sam got out of hand, if I couldn't save him that I would have to kill him..." That was when he released her, before taking a seat on the bed again.

Mabel collapsed. She hadn't realized what had happened until she was on the floor. What Dean had told her hit her like a ton of bricks, Mabel had done what John Winchester expected his son to do; kill her brother. Dean hadn't moved and she hadn't expected him to. He was grief stricken, that was the difference between the two of them he didn't deserve the guilt, the choice wasn't his to make; it wasn't his fault. Unlike her, it was her choice and she made the wrong one; it was her fault.

When Dean finally looked up, he saw Mabel lying on the ground crying. "Mabel? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Mabel just shook her head. "No, but I need to leave Dean. I shouldn't be here."

"You already know that you aren't leaving without me," Dean responded. "Dipper wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Dipper wanted a lot of things, doesn't mean that I should have given them to him."

"What are you talking about Mabel?"

"I did what your father asked you to do. I. Killed. My. Brother," Mabel paused trying to pull herself together, but it wasn't working. "He was turned into a vampire. Honestly, we were both lucky to survive. When I came to, it was just me and Dipper. The first thing I did when I saw all of the bite marks and cuts was check if he was still human. Dipper wasn't, he was a vampire and I admit the thought scared me a little. Before he woke up I had already decided that I was going to change him back, no matter the cost. When Dipper woke up, he had other ideas. He was crazed and thirsted for my blood above all. Told me that I couldn't cure him, and then begged me to kill him."

Dean just stared at her for a moment before pulling her back against him. "It's okay Mabel. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Mabel croaked. "I could have saved him. Maybe even cured him... Instead I did what he asked me, lied about it and then ran away because I am too afraid of what I would find when I finally look back. The vampires ended his human life, but I ended his life. I snuffed out whatever was left of my brother."

"You did what you were asked to do," Dean began. "Sometimes it is hard to do, but you have to know you did the right thing."

"If it was Sam, could you kill him?" Mabel asked looking Dean in the eye. "Even if it was the right thing?"

"I don't know Mabel," Dean answered. "But what I do know is that you are coming back to Bobby's with me, because Sam and Bobby both are worried about you and want to see you." He kissed her forehead, before heading off to get in the shower; leaving Mabel alone with her belongings and thoughts.

While Dean was in the shower Mabel searched through her duffle and found her journal. She had forgotten that she had kept journal 2. Mabel was honestly surprised that Bill hadn't taken it when he planted journal 3 in her motel room and stole it back from her.

By the time Dean emerged from the shower, Mabel had laid out her clothes and was reading the journal; hoping that there would be an answer in there somewhere.

"I thought you gave that book to Dipper?" Dean questioned, bringing the girls attention back to him.

"I did." Mabel nodded without looking up from the journal. "Dipper gave it back to me after you and Sam left. Told me that, "if you found it then you are supposed to have it." So he gave me back the journal although I often found him up late at night reading both of the journals. Dipper never knew how much I truly saw him mull over those books at night." Mabel let a smile quirk her lips. "He always believed I was a "heavy sleeper" and sometimes I was, but most nights when he was up reading, I would lay in my bed and face the wall, just listening to him flipping the pages, muttering things under his breath and scrawling his own notes on the pages. Dipper was always worried and anxious on some level, like he worried that Bill would be around every corner… I guess he was right because Bill was watching me right after Dipper died, he was there when it happened and he enjoyed every ounce of my pain."

"Right now let me worry about Bill, he has to get through me first before that stupid triangle lays a hand on you," Dean stated. "Why don't you take a shower because we are hitting the road before it gets dark."

"Why?" Mabel asked finally looking up from the journal.

"Because one you need to put that book down before you become Dipper and two I am about to call Sam and tell him that WE are heading towards Bobby's later today."

"You aren't going to tell him? Are you?" Mabel's eyes widened and she sounded worried, like it was an Earth shattering secret.

"No and Mabel it wouldn't change anything. You are still Mabel and we care about you," Dean muttered, trying to sound firm but failing miserably as his voice shook.

"Yeah, Mabel the murderer," She whispered before grabbing her clothes and scurrying off to the bathroom.

By the time Dean and Mabel made it back to the Mystery Shack the party was still in full swing. As Mabel predicted Dipper was nowhere to be seen. Sam was standing against a tree since the party was going on in the house as well. It was obvious that no one was getting any sleep until the party was over. Stan had went home with Soos and was crashing on his Abuelita's couch for the night.

Music surged through the woods and the Shack filling both the party goers and the environment with energy. Most of the town had showed up and were dancing like only they could.

McGucket stood at the edge of the crowd with Wendy on his arm. In comparison to the way she looked earlier Wendy looked free, unburdened by what had happened. Dipper's Wendy sense must have tingled because he ran out of the Shack and was at her side as quickly as he could manage, fighting and dancing his way through the crowd. After he exchanged a few words with McGucket, Dipper took Wendy by the arm and most likely walked her home.

"Hey Dean," Mabel shouted over the music.

"Yeah."

"You want to mess with Sam?" Mabel asked.

Dean nodded a devious smile crossed his lips. "I want to get back at him for this morning."

"Well, you see those girls over there?" Mabel paused to motion at Candy and Grenda, who were dancing together in the center of the crowd, hitting on any guy in a few foot radius. "Those are my friends, they are single and ready to mingle." She winked. "And since your brother seems uninterested in the party, why don't we get the party interested in him."

Dean simply laughed. "I just don't want them to come on too strong, cause well…. Sammy just lost his girlfriend Jessica."

"No worries, I'll clue them in. Tell them that he is in a little bit of a dating rut and is in need of a friend, or two." Mabel suddenly grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him towards the dancing crowd.

"What." He tried to resist, but Mabel was persistent. "I don't dance," Dean exclaimed.

"You will." She stopped to plant a kiss on his lips before sliding away from him slowly. "Try and keep up." Mabel was quickly moving away from him until she was snatched by Gideon, who was pretty good at dancing. She followed his lead simply because Dean was nowhere to be seen and Mabel wanted to avoid Gideon screaming at her for just walking away.

The song changed and things around them slowed. Couples began latching their arms around each other and began rocking or twirling slowly together on the forest floor. People moved around Gideon and Mabel like waves in an ocean; Mabel held her breath hoping Gideon wouldn't grab her hand but he definitely reached for it. His chubby fingers were almost in hers when someone else grabbed her hand, a strong calloused hand squeezed hers gently and she didn't have to look up to know it was Dean.

"Sorry, Gleeful." Mabel smiled patting Gideon's hair. "This is my date."

Gideon was too shocked to say anything so he just nodded, looking up into Dean's eyes. Mabel knew that if it was anyone else Gideon would have fought back, protested and maybe even stood his ground but every thought of that nature fled when he looked at Dean. There was no fight left in him and Gideon began searching the crowd for Pacifica, who was his back up in most cases. Gideon's face only fell more when he noticed that Pacifica was dancing with an even taller man, Sam.

Dean encased Mabel in his arms and began to follow the crowds lead swaying to the slow rhythm of the song. His movements were tense but fluid, matched only by Mabel's. Slowly the crowd around them disappeared and it was just Dean and Mabel together in a sea of spectators.

When Dean kissed Mabel the crowd cheered and McGucket came up to talk to them. Dean looked at the disheveled and crazed looking old man and instinctively put Mabel behind him. He stomped his foot before dancing slightly to the beat of the fading music. "You want me to erase your memory? I heard you and your brother were in the cemetery with Wendy Corduroy this evening, putting the dead boy back at rest. Thank you for that, but I can help you forget. It will help later on anyways, because the Winchesters are leaving and it will hurt."

"I would never want to forget what we did, McGucket. We did the right thing." She stopped talking to nod before looking at Dean. "And I would never want to forget the Winchesters, even if the memory might hurt me later."

McGucket muttered something unintelligible before darting off into the forest. Dean just laughed as everyone around them began to dance again like nothing had happened.

Mabel leaned against his back and stood on her toes, her weight shifting against him. "You want to get out of here?" Mabel whispered into his ear.

"Where did you have in mind?" Dean turned catching Mabel off balance and sweeping her into his arms once again.

"So, what happened to mister "I don't dance"?" Mabel teased.

"That is not what we are talking about," Dean muttered. "You didn't answer the question."

"If I did it wouldn't be a surprise." Mabel took his hand again and they went to talk to Sam.

Dean remembered clearly what happened next. Mabel told Sam to call Dipper when the party was over and only to call them if there was an emergency. He could still clearly here her say, "Tell Dipper we went to my place, he will know what that means." Sam didn't argue so he let Mabel lead him into the woods, they walked for what seemed like forever until they made it to what he could only describe as a lean-to. It was built against a strong oak tree and protected by a thick layer of moss on the roof to shield it from the rain. This is where she brought him, and the place where they finished what they had started the night before.

When Mabel emerged from the bathroom Dean was still reliving that night, even though they were both covered in dirt and exhausted they made the most of it.

Mabel's hair was still wet and fell straight; well it would at least until it dried. "I know that face, what are you thinking about Dean?"

"Your place," Dean answered.

Mabel let a laugh escape her. "So why you loaded up Deville you were thinking about ancient history?"

Dean nodded. "It's not that ancient. It's only been a year or so Mabel."

"Yes, but so much has happened since then. It was simpler back then. I still had family," Mabel muttered staring down at her feet.

"Family doesn't end with blood," Dean responded. "At least that is what Bobby would say. You have people left Mabel. Me, Bobby, Soos, Sam maybe even Candy and Grenda, you aren't alone. I won't let you believe that you are."

Mabel nodded. "I know Dean, I just can't face the love, the concern or the sorrow because it was all my fault…. Anyone that misses Dipper, only misses him because I killed him."

"Don't," Dean sighed. "Stop taking the blame. Sometimes things don't work out the way they are supposed to, but sooner or later you will understand why it happened."

"I will never understand this," Mabel stated coldly. "It was a mistake."

Dean nodded knowing that nothing he said was going to change her mind. "Are you ready to go?" He didn't want to sound pushy, but there was nothing here for them.

After Mabel agreed they got into the red Cadillac and headed towards Bobby's house.

Dean drove until he couldn't anymore and only then did he let Mabel drive. While Dean drove Mabel either read journal number 2 or slept with her sweater over her face.

While Dean drove, he just kept hearing Dipper's voice in his head. "Dean." The voice paused in his head and Dean remembered how nervous Dipper had been. "I can't stop hunting Dean. If I do, Bill will kill her. I can't lose Mabel, she is all I have left. That's why I am asking you to do this…. If something happens to me, if I die, promise me that you will find my sister and keep her safe."

Dean glanced over at Mabel to make sure she was still asleep only then did he speak, "I did it Dipper, I found Mabel." Dean nodded before driving on.


	4. Part 4

Sunset Over the Pine Tree

BLB- Well this took WAY longer than I expected. I apologize, but life has been a drag and writer's block was killer. I thought that this was going to be a four part fic, but surprise it will be five and the next part will be up as soon as possible. I do not own Gravity Falls or Supernatural.

Peace and love to you all. Thanks for reading this and WELCOME TO PLOT-TWISTVILLE!

Part four.

When the world came back into view it was hazy and dark but somewhat clear as his eyes adjusted. Dipper looked down at his hands and from what he could see they were stained with blood. The stench of the dried blood hung stale in the air and Dipper hadn't moved an inch, for fear of where he was and what he had become. He felt like he was forgetting something, like he knew what had happened and how he made it here.

Once his eyes adjusted fully to the dim light, he sat up slowly taking in his surrounding once more. That was when everything came back to him, the vampires, the case and Mabel. Dipper scanned the space around him once more; there was no sign of his twin. One thing Dipper knew for sure was that he was not in that barn anymore.

"Mabel?" Dipper called, harboring the false hope that Mabel was close enough to hear him. "Where are you?"

The door of the shack creaked open behind him and a voice he would know anywhere spoke calling him, "Pine Tree."

Dipper got up off the ground quickly before Bill grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him in place. Dipper wanted to look at Bill's vessel; he desperately wanted to hit him, for Grunkle Stan. Dipper was tense in his arms, but Bill didn't seem to notice because he kept talking. "Take it easy, there is no reason to freak out on me Pine Tree. I brought you here. I saved you."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. Bill," Dipper paused when Bill's grip only tightened on his shoulders. "Where is Mabel?"

"You don't remember? Pine Tree, try to remember the last case you worked with Mabel. Tell me what you remember from that night. It will help jog your memory," Bill answered, not answering the question at all.

"We were hunting a nest of vampires, Mabel kept telling me that it wasn't a good idea. I told her over and over that we could handle it… And that a few vampires were nothing to worry about. When we finally found the location of the nest, we waited until they were asleep and went in together. What we didn't know was that the vampires were waiting for us…. They knew that we were there the whole time. The fight was brutal, they knocked Mabel out and I watched as they surrounded her like lions ready to pounce on their prey. The last thing I remember is telling them to drink me instead, after that it is all darkness, I thought that we were both dead," Dipper muttered.

"By the time I got there it was bad. Pine Tree, you were covered in blood and your sister, well Shooting Star was…"

"Mabel was what?" Dipper broke free from Bill and looked into his eyes, challenging him. "Tell me!"

"She was dead Dipper," Bill answered, looking down at his feet. "You don't remember what happened, by the time I got there you were so out of it that you didn't even attack me. The shock of what you had done had only just set in, you were stunned."

"What happened?" Dipper asked Bill his voice shaking, fearing the answer he was going to get.

"You are a vampire Pine Tree if you haven't figured that out yet, covered in someone's blood and you don't have any guesses as to why that is?" Bill questioned. "You're being intentionally naïve and it isn't a flattering look on you."

"You mean that I….." Dipper paused to take in a gulp of air, even though he knew that it was unnecessary. "You are telling me that I killed Mabel?"

"You had no problem killing your great Uncle," Bill retorted, smirking at Dipper.

As soon as those words left Bill's mouth Dipper threw himself at Bill, but before he made contact Bill had him pressed against the wall of the shack with his powers. "I've gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting Pine Tree, realize that and accept what you've done," Bill spat in his face. "You killed your great Uncle and you killed Mabel."

When Bill said those words once again, the memories exploded before his eyes. Memories that belonged in a family themed horror film.

They were in the barn again, but everything felt different, wrong even. Dipper sat up slowly and the first thing that hit him was the appetizing scent of freshly spilled blood. Dipper shook his head trying to placate the weird feeling. It only intensified when his sister sat up and looked at him. A hunger bubbled in his stomach, before he noticed the cuts and dried blood caked on his wrists.

Before Dipper could stop Mabel, she was next to him checking to see that he was alright. "Dipper? Are you alright?" As Mabel talked Dipper found himself focusing on the vein in her neck that pulsated with the beat of her heart.

Dipper shook his head, before he got up pushing Mabel away as gently as he could manage. Mabel gave him a hurt look before taking a few tentative steps towards him.

"What's wrong bro bro?" Mabel muttered trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Just stay back please," Dipper responding in desperation, the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt his sister or put her at risk.

"What happened to you?" Mabel asked, scanning him from head to toe to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

Dipper didn't get a chance to answer because there was a loud bang outside. Mabel jumped and her grappling hook was at the ready.

"Get back Mabel," Dipper muttered, preparing himself for an attack that he wasn't sure was coming. He approached Mabel until he positioned himself in front of her. What he didn't realize was that it gave Mabel the perfect opportunity to do one of her mother hen inspections. She wrapped her arms around him, all she could feel was a crippling chill and a chest that was as still as a brick wall.

"Dipper? You're a vampire…." Mabel sounded shocked, but the fight came back to her instantly. "I'm going to find each and every one of them and make sure they understand the mistake they made. Come on."

"Mabel, we can't go on like this. You need to run away from me, get as far away from me as fast as you can," Dipper pleaded with Mabel, but his twin merely shook her head.

"You really think that I would leave you? Dipper, you are all I have left and I refuse to walk away from this without you," Mabel argued. "When I blacked out they were circling me, what did you do?"

"Told them to take me instead," Dipper stated bluntly. "I couldn't just watch them hurt and most likely kill you."

"Then you understand why I can't just run away," Mabel responded.

"This is different," Dipper muttered. "You have a choice."

"Where was my choice when you offered yourself up as a free meal for those vampires? I didn't have one. You could have cut your losses and left me, but you didn't so don't you dare think that I will ever leave you, no matter the circumstances."

"You need to run Mabel," Dipper's tone became grim as he looked into Mabel's eyes.

The sound outside had been forgotten as Dipper grabbed ahold of Mabel and sunk his fangs into her neck. His head was screaming at him to stop, but his body and all of his new found instincts told him to keep going. Mabel tried to talk but all that was coming out were quiet gurgling noises and slurred unintelligible words. The struggle in Mabel fled once Dipper released her to the ground. The only sound Mabel made was a quiet groan when she hit the ground.

What he had done hadn't sunk in until Dipper realized that his sister wasn't moving. Mabel lay motionless on the ground and it didn't look like she was breathing at all.

"Mabel?" Dipper called as he got into a crouch by his twin, when she was unresponsive he knelt on the ground and cradled her head in his lap. "You're okay, you have to be okay."

"Dip…" Mabel tried to turn her head to look at Dipper, but her body was heavy and any energy she had left was fleeting.

From the paleness of her face and the frailness of her voice, Dipper could tell that Mabel was fading away. She was bleeding from the gash in her neck and the only chance she had to survive was if Dipper could stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry Mabel, I am sorry." Dipper put pressure on her neck, trying his best to get the blood flow under his hand to slow to a halt.

"I don't…. blame… you..." That was when Mabel finally gave into the exhaustion and let her eyes roll shut.

In that moment the whole world slowed as drastically as Mabel's heart did, until it just stopped. Dipper sat there cradling Mabel and trying to wake her up, but she was already gone.

The memory faded and another took its place. Dipper was back at the Mystery Shack sitting in the living room. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next, but still he got up and walked towards the kitchen where he could hear the soft conversation between Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, he never sleeps. We have to stop him from hunting before he gets himself into trouble," Mabel muttered leaning towards Grunkle Stan in anticipation for his answer.

"Mabel, you need to stop talking like that," Grunkle Stan responded gruffly. "Your brother is an adult and can make his own decisions."

"Are you feeling okay? You never wanted us to hunt, but now it is okay for Dipper to? After all the fights you had with Grandpa and our father about their choices, now it is okay? The path of ultimate destruction is the one you want us to travel? Even with the blind eye running rampant and erasing people's minds, just because they can," Mabel responded, moving towards Stan to feel his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Bill was going to keep up his ruse with Mabel until Dipper stepped into the room. It seems that he had been eavesdropping and Bill needed to make sure that Pine Tree remembered the deal that they made.

In an instant Bill grabbed the silver knife that Stan kept on him at all times and held it firmly in his hand before he grabbed Mabel by her hair and pulled her against his chest. The knife was at her throat and Stan's eyes flickered to Bill's. Dipper knew that the demon was fully in control and that Stan was screaming somewhere in his mind for the demon to leave his family alone.

Mabel was going to struggle until the knife was pressed to her throat. "Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?"

"It isn't Stan, Bill is possessing him," he paused forcing himself to smile as a way to reassure Mabel that everything was going to be alright, but her panic only rose as Bill swung her forward pressing her midsection against the table. "Let both of them go Bill! I haven't broken the deal and I promise you that I will never stop hunting," Dipper stopped to take a deep breath, "as long as I live I will keep going, just don't hurt my sister."

Bill just shook his head at Dipper's pleas, grasping Mabel tighter in his arms.

"That was the deal you made? You promised that you would never stop hunting? Dipper that is insane," Mabel exclaimed. "At the rate you are going, you will die of exhaustion before any monster gets the chance. Then what? Bill will kill me anyway and you will already be gone."

"Be quiet or this will end a lot sooner than I planned. You see Shooting Star that is why I am here, to make sure you don't get in my way," Bill responded. "I'm sorry Pine Tree but I think it ends here. Say your last words Shooting Star."

"No this isn't the end Bill," Mabel muttered sounding very unsure. Her eyes met Dipper's and the fear and uncertainty in her eyes hurt him, more than Bill ever could.

"Really that is all you are going to say Star? It's a pity your story will end with doubt."

"She's right though Bill, this isn't her end." Dipper pulled out his gun and aimed it at Stan, cocking the hammer back, waiting for Bill to let Mabel go. "Let her go, that is not a request."

"What are you going to do Pine Tree? Shoot me," Bill paused to chuckle. "You won't hurt me, only my vessel. You shoot Stan, I leave and he dies. I stay here, I kill Mabel and Stan lives."

When Dipper's hand reflexively twitched on the trigger Mabel screamed, "Don't do it! Think about this, it's Stan."

Bill shook Mabel to get her to shut up, before scolding her like a child, "It is your brother's choice Shooting Star, now shut up and await your fate."

Dipper pulled the trigger as soon as Bill shut his mouth. When the bullet slammed into his Grunkle's chest, the knife was forced out of his hand and Mabel was released from his grip. She grabbed ahold of Stan and laid him on the ground before taking a step back and waiting for Bill to leave.

Stan was on the floor bleeding, when Bill smoked out in a flash of bright light. When they knew that it was Stan once again; Mabel was the first one at his side and she was shouting orders at Dipper faster than he could hear them.

Mabel was putting pressure on Stan's wound when he just grabbed ahold of her hand and clutched it gently. "Mabel, stop and listen to me. There's nothing you can do for me, I know you don't want me to die but you have to let me." Dipper knelt on his other side and took Stan's free hand. "Dipper, if it was my brother I would have made the same choice. You two have to take care of each other now, look after Soos and keep running the Shack because that is our family business."

The memory was cut off and Dipper's eyes snapped open, focusing on Bill once more. He was still being pressed up against the wall and the demon had one hand pressed against the side of Dipper's face and the other on his temple. "Now do you remember what you've done?"

"No, I don't believe it. It is not true, it can't be. Mabel is not dead."

"She is Pine Tree, come on you can still taste her blood on your lips. You killed what little family you had left, you should be proud of yourself; you're the last one standing. I figured it would be you, I'm surprised that Shooting Star didn't off herself by choking on glitter or something years ago," Bill responded waving his hand in a nonchalant manner.

The anger in Dipper flared once again and he swung at Bill once more. Even though Dipper was fast, Bill stopped him in his tracks and restrained him. "Listen Dipper, you are going to do as I say because right now I am the only one keeping you around. No one is looking for you, so let's make a deal."

Dean had been gone for a while now and Sam was beginning to worry. He was tired of being sidelined while Dean was out there searching for Mabel. Sam had tried to keep himself occupied by looking for demonic activity and even seeing if there were any possible cases big enough to get Dean to come back to Bobby's, but so far he was having no luck. Sam's smile only returned to his face when Dean called him to let him know that he had found Mabel and that they were on their way.

Bobby walked into the room and stared at Sam, thinking about something he had wanted to ask since the Pines family was brought up in the first place. "Sam, how much do you know about how the twins were brought up?"

"Enough, Mabel told Dean a lot the night we met and from what Dipper told me, their childhood was an interesting one," Sam responded as Bobby took a seat across from him.

"Those kids were passed from relative to relative until their Grandparents put their foot down and forced their son to give them custody of the twins since he was highly unstable. The twins grew up with Stanley and his wife. Some people are haunted by their past their father was destroyed by his, it was more than he could handle. The man thought that his wife's spirit was haunting him, but it was all in his head. Out of all of the hunters I have met he was, well just awful. I am surprised he died the way he died, me and your Dad always thought he would've died on a hunt," Bobby explained. When Sam shook his head Bobby added, "Your Dad taught you and Dean to never go in half-cocked, that was the only way the twin's father knew how to do it; dive into a case head first and hope that he made it out unscathed. At times he put both of the twins at risk."

"Dean called a while ago to let us know that he and Mabel are headed this way," Sam stated just so that Bobby would know. "And now I know the consequences of going in unprepared."

They had just stopped off for breakfast, Dean wanted a break from driving and he thought that Mabel could use a break from sitting in the car and staring into space. He could tell that Mabel was spaced out and exhausted because when he got out of the car, she just kept on staring out of the windshield blankly. He walked over to the passenger side and tapped on the window gently, before opening the door.

"Come on Mabel, you need to get out of the car, breathe for a while and eat something," Dean commanded taking Mabel's hand and nearly pulling her out of the car. "We are just getting breakfast, then we are getting back on the road."

Mabel nodded but her mind still seemed like it was somewhere else. "When we get to Bobby's would you help me with the Impala?" She nodded again before looking at Dean with her tired eyes. That was when the journal slipped out from under her sweater as she walked into the diner and hit the ground with a low thud. Dean picked up the book and put it in his jacket pocket. "This book is making you restless Mabel. You need to take a few minutes and breathe, this book cannot fix everything."

"I know," Mabel responded as they walked into the small diner. "I am just not sure what to believe anymore. There is something in the journal that has been bothering me."

Dean opened his mouth to ask what was bothering her, but before he could say anything Mabel nearly ran into the ladies room. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror and what she saw was her own exhausted face. Dean believed that she was studying the journal but it was really just one page, a page that made her wonder where Dipper really is and if she truly put him at peace. A page that she stared at for hours trying to make sense of it, but so far she was having no luck and part of her knew something wasn't right. "Distract yourself, pretend like you never read that page in the journal. Find Bill, send his ass back to hell and finally fix up diablo. Do what Dipper, Stan and Waddles would want you to do, live and try to be happy."

When Mabel finally emerged from the bathroom, Dean was already at a table waiting to be served, a coffee mug in his hand filled to the brim with steaming liquid. Across from him there was another mug, but from what Mabel could tell it wasn't filled with coffee.

As Mabel approached Dean, he looked up and couldn't help but smile at her. "Are you okay? I mean…" Dean ran one of his hands through his dirty blonde hair trying to diffuse the awkwardness that he was feeling. "I know you aren't okay, but is there something bothering you?"

Mabel shook her head before taking a seat across from Dean and trying to smile at him. She knew he was trying to help, but Mabel could see that under his mask of stone that Dean was hurting. "Are you? I just don't know what to feel right now…."

Dean tried to nod in response but ended up shaking his head, he wouldn't look at Mabel it was as if seeing her just made the situation sink in. "I got you a hot chocolate 'cause I remember that you don't like coffee that much." The sorrow in his voice brought Mabel to her feet and she slid into the booth next to him. Since he wouldn't budge an inch Mabel ended up sitting halfway on his lap.

Her arms snaked around him and she tried not to make a surprised noise when he did the same. "Dean, it's okay. Honestly, I am okay. Dipper is gone and I still haven't fully grasped that yet… I'm not sure I ever will, but I will make it through this. We will make it through this together."

Dean's grip on her loosened when the waitress came by and asked if they were ready to order. When the young woman saw the redness around Dean's eyes she apologized, before walking back into the kitchen. Mabel brushed away a stray tear before she let her cheek rest against the side of his face.

"He left us," Dean muttered to no one in particular. "We searched for him for over a year and when we find him, he leaves like always. You want to know what the messed up part of it is?" Mabel shook her head knowing what he was going to say and praying that he wouldn't say it. "It's all my fault. If I would have been more prepared or noticed that he wasn't himself, maybe he would still be here…."

"No, don't say that Dean. Your father was possessed, just like Stan was and sometimes it is hard to tell…. Bill and Azazel, both have the amazing talent of being people they are not. That does not make any of this your fault." Mabel stared at his face, making sure that hers set in a way that told him that she meant what she said. "Your Dad did what he thought was best for you and Sam, even if it meant him dying.

"I should be dead right now, but instead he is," Dean responded weakly.

"Dean, I shouldn't be here either. I should have died on that ledge then maybe my family would still be alive." Her straight face wavered, before setting back into a frown. "But it isn't my fault that they aren't, a lot of it was Bill. You couldn't stop Azazel, any more than I could have stopped Bill."

Dean knew that she was right and that if he insisted on blaming himself that she would do the same. There was no point to argue with her because he couldn't win and there wasn't a part of him that truly wanted her to be wrong. The only thing he knew for sure was that his mission is clear, kill yellow eyes and maybe even Bill Cipher if he had the chance.

When Dean didn't say anything Mabel added, "We will get Azazel, he can't run forever. Just like Bill, they both know that we are after them. We don't have forever, but what they don't know is neither do they."

Once Mabel went back to the other side of the table the waitress returned to ask them for their orders. "What can I get for you?"

"Pancakes for me," Dean answered.

"Pancakes sound good," Mabel added. "Oh and another cup of coffee for my friend."

"Sure thing sugar, coming right up." The waitress walked back into the kitchen. The sound of a quiet conversation came from behind the swinging doors.

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their breakfast and Dean's coffee.

They ate their breakfast without another hitch. When the waitress gave them the check they found that it was blank. Dean and Mabel looked at each other before calling the waitress back over.

"You must have grabbed a blank check by mistake," Mabel commented.

"It isn't a mistake, you two look like you are going through something so I talked to my boss and he said that it's on the house," the waitress responded with a sympathetic smile. "Have a good day guys."

In return Mabel wrote a few kind words on the check and left the remainder of the money she had in her wallet on the table. She followed Dean out as he shook the keys in his hand. "Are you driving or am I?" Mabel inquired.

"I am," Dean answered. "But this time we are going to be listening to some of the classics."

"That is fine with me. I just have to grab something from the back." Mabel opened the back hatch and dug through her bag for a few minutes before she got into the passenger seat carrying Dipper's hat, some yarn and her knitting needles.

As Dean hummed Metallica and tapped on the steering wheel as music filled the air around them. Mabel knitted, humming along with Dean to the song.

"How do you do that?" Dean asked turning the music down a little and looking away from the highway for a moment to take in what Mabel was doing.

"I used to do this all the time when me, Dipper and our Dad used to travel around in between cases. My Grandma taught me how to knit so I started making my own sweaters. Our dad didn't really like us to talk in the car so I knitted and Dipper usually read whatever book he could get his hands on," Mabel responded, keeping her focus on the soft yarn that she was keeping in her brother's hat.

After that the two just talked about some of the cases that they had worked since they had seen each other last.

"Shortly after we left Gravity Falls me and Sam ended working a case of missing campers," Dean began. "A girl's brother and his friends mysteriously disappeared one night when they were camping and she was going up there with her son and another hunter named Roy, to look for the missing campers. Me and Sammy tagged along although everyone believed we were park rangers."

Mabel laughed. "You two park rangers?"

Dean nodded. "And everyone believed it too until some freaky shit started happening around us," Dean explained.

"Let me guess you and Sam went into full hunting mode and the people around you didn't listen," Mabel guessed.

"Basically," Dean responded. "When I went after Roy, I ended up getting captured by the wendigo. That was fun and would you believe that a trail of peanut M&amp;m's saved my ass?"

"Stranger things have happened," Mabel answered. "Me and Dipper had a double salt and burn outside of town not too long after you and Sam left. An elderly couple that died of matching heart attacks because of rap music. The two disappeared for a number of years until one night they decided to kidnap one of the town's children. It was simple enough," Mabel paused to laugh, "After we got through their super villain style backstory and a possession it was a piece of pie."

"Which one of you got possessed?" Dean inquired, although part of him already knew the answer.

"Me, it usually was me," Mabel stated. "After Dipper got them out of me, saved the child and we got out of there in enough time to surround the old convenient store with salt and burn the place to the ground."

"That easy huh?" Dean tried to stifle a laugh, but failed as his smirk gave him away.

Mabel shook her head. "Actually me and Dipper, got busted for arson until the cops "mysteriously" forgot about the incident and the police reports were misplaced."

"So the Blind eye bailed you guys out?" Dean questioned.

"Either them because McGucket was an old family friend," Mabel began. "Or it was Bill Cipher because he wanted us to continue hunting; it was all part of his grand plan. Although I didn't know that at the time."

Dean just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road and his thoughts to himself; it wasn't his business and he could feel Mabel slowly coming back from sweater town. They were almost to Bobby's and the last thing he wanted was to upset her before she got to see Sam and Bobby.

They sat in relative silence for the remainder of the ride. It was only when they arrived at Bobby's scrapyard that Mabel spoke again.

"This feels like coming home," she sighed.

Sam came into view as Dean put the car in park and as soon as the car came to a stop Mabel was out of Deville and charging at Sam. If the younger Winchester wasn't ready for her, Mabel could have tackled him. Dean watched as Sam lifted Mabel off of her feet. They clung to each other, for a moment not saying anything at all. When they did speak, they started talking in unison, "I heard about."

"Your Dad."

"Dipper."

When they were done having their moment, Sam smiled and said, "Did you shrink Mabel?"

"No, I was this tall the last time you saw me and thank god you stopped growing," Mabel said jokingly. "It isn't my fault you shot up like a tree when you hit puberty."

"It took you two long enough, what'd you do stop for a hotel slumber-party?" Sam teased.

"No that's why I brought her here, so you guys can watch chick flicks and ball your eyes out," Dean interjected.

Bobby stepped outside. "I thought I heard voices out here," he paused to smile at Mabel. "About time you guys got here."

Mabel wrapped her arms around Bobby before responding quietly, "It didn't take us that long, Dean only found me the other night. Before that I was running and trying desperately not to look back."

At the tinge of sorrow in her voice Bobby's grip tightened on her. "You know, I'm only teasing you Mabel; I'm just glad you are alright." Bobby smiled at her as he smoothed the stray hair away from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

A few days had passed and things had fallen into a certain level of normalcy. Mabel helped Dean work on the Impala's repairs. Sam caught up on some reading, in between doing research and looking for a new case. When he looked up the latest newspaper in the Gravity Falls area something strange came up; something that he needed to show Mabel.

Sam nearly sprinted out of Bobby's house and to where Mabel and Dean were finishing up with the Impala. "Guys," Sam tried to start this conversation but both Mabel and Dean were focused on putting the final touch on the Impala. He sighed, balancing his laptop on one arm as he waited until they both were done and finally ready to listen

"What's going on Sam?" Mabel asked.

"I think I found us a case," Sam muttered before checking the laptop to make sure the page was still up.

"Good," Dean began. "It will give me a chance to take the Impala for a ride. What do you got so far Sam?"

"I was looking around for anything suspicious, and as I got closer to the Gravity Falls area this is the reoccurring headline," Sam began turning the laptop towards his brother and Mabel.

At first Mabel expected it to be an article about Dipper's disappearance, but what it was shocked her even more. The headline read, "Acclaimed child psychic and star, Gideon Gleeful discovered dead, after disappearing from the police station". Mabel looked at Sam in shock and for a moment that claimed her voice. "Gideon?" She asked incredulously.

Sam nodded in response. "I didn't believe it at first either but it's the truth."

"Did you find out the cause of death?" Mabel asked.

"Wait, are we really going to investigate Gideon's death? I thought you and Dipper hated him," Dean stated.

"He was friend, Gideon was my ex and although we didn't part on good terms; he wasn't a horrible person," Mabel explained. "He was manipulated by Bill Cipher just like many people in the town are."

Dean opened his mouth to speak again, but Mabel interrupted him, "When Stan died, I didn't expect Gideon to stop by the Shack to do anything other than gloat… They were business rivals and a lot of Gideon's hatred of Stan was from his father and Bill. He told me and Dipper that he felt awful about what had happened, Bill had done awful things to many people but offing Stan wasn't something Gideon ever expected from the demon. I guess Bill finally cut ties with Gideon."

"So he changed?" Sam asked.

Mabel's head bobbed up and down in affirmation. "He grew up and realized the error of his ways. I doesn't change the things he did, but towards the end he was a different person."

"If you to want to check this out, then I guess it's time to head back to the Mystery Shack," Dean responded as he wiped off his hands and headed back to the house with his brother and Mabel right behind him.

They packed up and headed out shortly after that unaware of what they would find in Gravity Falls.


	5. Part 5

Sunset Over the Pine Tree

BLB- Sorry I have been really bad about updating this story, stress and life are getting in the way of this and I have been in a serious rut lately. I do not own Supernatural or Gravity Falls. I figure in honor of _Dipper and Mabel vs the future_ that I would post the fifth part of this story. I hope you guys are ready, I know I am not. Part five of six.

Part Five

Dean drove as fast as he could and Sam found it odd. Even if there was a case there it wasn't urgent. Gideon Gleeful was murdered, but how many people had held a grudge against Gravity Fall's former child psychic. It was possible that there were supernatural force at play, it wasn't uncommon for Gravity Falls, but Sam still thought it was unlikely.

Mabel on the other hand was nearly bouncing up and down in the backseat of the Impala. The girl that was trying to run away from anyone was excited to return home, even under these circumstances. She wanted to see Soos and check on the Shack. It had been a long time since she had returned home and part of her was worried that Soos would be mad at her about not answering his calls, or calling him at all. Before she realized what she was doing Mabel had her cellphone pressed against her ear and was waiting for Soos to answer, the dial tone rang in her ear twice before Soos' worried voice filled the line.

"Hambone?" Soos was so concerned he didn't even bother to say 'hello'.

"Yeah," Mabel paused as her voice cracked. "It's me."

"I've called you so many times, Wendy told me about Dipper…" Soos trailed off trying to hide the fact that he was begging to tear up. "I'm sorry Mabel."

Mabel's face fell into a frown as she spoke, "It wasn't your fault Soos. None of it ever was." The truth was Soos' Abuelita was a medium and knew a lot about demonic possession, the methods used to prevent it and was known for cleansing homes of malevolent spirits and exorcisms. When Soos found out what had happened to Stan, he immediately took the blame and accepted the guilt, no matter how many times he was told it wasn't his fault. Part of Soos always knew he should have learned more from his Abuelita if only to protect the twins and Stan. She cleared her throat before continuing, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home, and that I will be there soon."

"I'll be at the Shack. See you when you get here," Soos muttered, before they say their short goodbyes.

Mabel could feel eyes on her as she hung up the phone. Dean was staring at her in the review mirror and Sam had turned in his seat to check on her. "Are you alright?"

Mabel nodded in response. "Just letting Soos know that I'm coming home. I figured I should at least give him a heads up, before we just show up at his doorstep."

"We should be there in no time." Dean smirked, before he turned the radio up a little and pressed down on the gas pedal more than he already was.

Dipper just stared at Bill's outstretched hand unsure of whether he should shake it or not.

"Really Pine Tree? You still can't accept that I am on your side?" Bill questioned.

"I want to see my sister. I need to know where she is before I do anything with you," Dipper muttered. "And no, because you have never been on my side. No matter what you do, you will always be my enemy because of what you have already done. I can't forgive you. Once I get Mabel back, things will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Bill asked trying not to laugh too much. "Even if I reunite you with your sister, things will never be the same Pine Tree. Why? I can hear your head screaming that annoying question, the answer to that is simple, because you are mine now and that is something you can't erase. This is not something that will just disappear when you get Star back, Tree you know that."

"I don't care! I refuse to work with you Bill! Mabel wouldn't want me too, you are the reason Stan is dead," Dipper yelled.

"You know as well as I do that your sister isn't at rest. You can feel it in your heart and know it in your head." Bill's vessel smirked at Dipper. "She's with your Father, Grandfather and dear old great Uncle stuck in veil somewhere or maybe they are in the mindscape, I'm not sure what the deal was."

"What are you talking about?" Dipper demanded.

"The Author of the journals gave up a lot for my help at one point, any of his journals that had my name or image in it became cursed. Anyone that wrote in them would be stuck in-between the living and dead, never fully moving on until the books are destroyed," Bill stated. "That includes you and your sister."

"I don't remember ever seeing that in the journals," Dipper retorted.

"After you studied those books for years, you don't remember a page in your sister's book; I think Elder sign was a better study than you."

"What if I destroy the journals?" Dipper questioned.

"You would need all of them," Bill answered. "But anyways why does that matter? I told you where she is, take my hand and we'll get to work. You want to get Shooting Star back; I am the only one that can do it."

Dipper looked at Bill before nodding and finally taking the demons outstretched hand. "Now we can get down to business." Bill smiled instead of his usual smirk, which made it both unusual and creepy at the same time. The demon began to aimlessly walk away, unknowingly showing Dipper the way out of the shack before he exited the rundown structure.

Dipper hung back considering about the repercussions of his choice, the course of action he was taking and what that could mean for him in the near future. "What would Mabel think of you? Would she want you to do this?" Dipper's conscience asked him over and over again until he shook his head and chose to ignore that train of thought. The one question he couldn't placate was the one that even he was about to scream, what did Bill want him for? On the inside Dipper knew that truly didn't matter to him, the important thing was getting his sister back no matter what.

Just like when Dean pulled up to Bobby's, once the Mystery Shack was in view he almost had to stop the Impala because Mabel nearly flung herself out of the window. Apparently her fear of returning was fading and seeing her friend again outweighed it.

"Let me stop the car first Mabel," Dean pleaded. "I know you can't want to see Soos, but he will still be there when I park the car."

That is what snapped Mabel back into reality and she calmed down enough to sit still in her seat. What surprised both Dean and Sam was that Mabel was still sitting in the car when they both got out. She was just staring at the Shack trying to keep a straight face.

For a second there she let herself forget what had happened, Mabel had let herself be excited to see Soos again. Everything sank in when Dean spoke though. She was going to see Soos, but part of her was missing.

Sam took the lead and walked into the Mystery Shack, not waiting for Dean or Mabel to take the lead.

Soos had just expected another tourist but he was faced with Sam Winchester. "Uh… Hey dude," Soos greeted as he walked out from behind the counter. Sam smiled at the shorter man before wrapping him in a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Me and Dean brought someone home," Sam stated before looking at the screen door of the Shack.

Soos looked at Sam in shock for a minute before a smile graced his chubby face. "You don't mean?" He asked, instead of waiting for an answer he went outside to check. Even though he had just spoken to her on the phone, he couldn't believe that Mabel was really here. His face only lit up more when he saw Mabel getting out of the Impala and taking a few steps towards the Shack.

When Mabel looked up and saw Soos the space between them seemed to lengthen, the few feet that separated them seemed like miles, but yet Mabel took off running until she could wrap her arms around Soos.

"Hambone," Soos whispered in her ear. "I heard about Dipper, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't anyone's fault. Especially not yours," Mabel muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't come back here sooner."

"I'm just glad you are here now," Soos explained, giving Mabel a tight squeeze. "I have to tell you something and I am not sure if you heard or not."

Mabel could feel Soos' tears dampen her sweater and the way his breathing hitched as he tried to regain his composure. "What happened Soos? If this is about Dipper, it is okay. We took a risk and I couldn't protect him."

Soos shook his head. "While you were away Abeulita passed away. She went peacefully in her sleep."

Mabel's heart sunk in her chest, knowing full well that while she was drowning in her own sorrow that one of her best friends was dealing with his own loss. "Soos, I'm sorry… I had no idea."

Soos finally let go of Mabel, wiping his eyes and glancing back at the Shack. "She is in a better place, she spent her life helping others and that was what mattered to her. Her spirit is at peace, so part of me is at peace with this. The rest of me just misses her…"

"I know that feeling…. I should have come back here sooner." Mabel looked down at her feet, her face set in guilt. "I'm not here for the right reason. Gideon was murdered and I just have a bad feeling about this."

"The cops have no idea what happened to Gideon. They just found him dead, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland feel awful about what happened, because Gideon tried to tell them that he felt like he was being followed," Soos paused to clear his throat. "And he was right. Whoever it was wanted Gideon to reach out to someone."

"I'm going to call the police station and see what information they will give me and tomorrow, I'll help you run the Mystery Shack while Sam and Dean go see if they can get the case file or at least see it." That was when Mabel finally went into the Shack and was immediately hit with the familiarity of home. It hadn't changed much since she had left, and Soos had kept the place stocked, clean and running as best as he could.

The phone call didn't last long and Deputy Durland wouldn't give her much information, since the case is still being investigated. "Please stay out of police business, Miss Pines. There is a killer on the loose and although we want everyone to be vigilant, we don't want you to put yourself at risk if the killer knows you are onto them."

"Understood sir," Mabel lied before hanging up the phone. "Just because I am not going to snoop in police business, doesn't mean Dean and Sam won't help me do it anyways. I'm sorry."

After that they decided to go to Lazy Susan's diner, since there wasn't much food in the Shack and Mabel didn't feel like grocery shopping or cooking at the moment. So the climbed back into the Impala and drove into town.

While they sat and ate dinner people kept staring at Mabel. Their wary stares made Mabel more uncomfortable. Dean sat across from her in the booth nudging her gently with his knee. Soos put an arm around her as if he sensed her discomfort.

"So how did your phone call with the police go?" Sam asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not good," Mabel admitted. "Deputy Durland shut me down. Told me that the murderer is still on the loose and that me trying to hone in on them would put me in danger."

Sam and Dean shared a look before both of them smirked. "So that means that we are going to pay them a visit in the morning then?" Dean asked.

"You guys are, I am going to help Soos run the Mystery Shack tomorrow. Partly because if I go to the police station with you guys they will immediately refuse to help you," Mabel explained. "I promised Durland that I would stay out of it."

"Do you ever stay out of it?" Dean asked with a small smile.

Mabel flushed red before answering, "No, but neither do you. In fact I think you get into trouble more than I do, running right to the danger instead of the other way."

"All part of the job," Sam muttered.

"Can we not talk about hunting?" Soos questioned sounding upset.

"Okay Soos," Mabel agreed. "We won't." She shot Sam and Dean a wary look before trying to drop the subject.

"It's just everyone that does this dies, Abuelita, both of the Stans and Dipper. I just don't want to see anyone else I care about die because of the supernatural." Soos' voice shook and he looked like he was on the verge of a break down. "I can't lose anyone else."

Mabel's eyes widened when he mentioned Dipper. "How did you know about Dipper?"

"If Dipper was still here and missing you would be out there tracking who or whatever took him," Soos explained. "And he would do the same for you."

"Soos, you have to know that I'm not going anywhere. Even if something happens to me," Mabel began. "I'll be in your heart." She placed a hand on his chest. "And in your memories, nothing will ever change that."

"But Mabel I want you to live," Soos muttered. "Stan tried to stop you and Dipper from hunting but you didn't listen. The last thing he told me was how proud he was of the way I looked out for you and Dipper; I may have failed with Dipper but I won't with you."

"Well Stan's not here anymore," She stated. Mabel got out of the booth, looking colder than she had since they had made it to the Mystery Shack. "And Soos, you are family; but I don't need anyone looking out for me." Mabel walked out of the diner only half expecting Dean to follow her.

"Mabel, where are you going?" Sam called from behind her.

"I'm walking home. I'll see you guys when you get back," Mabel barked trying to hold back how upset she was becoming.

"I'm coming with you," Dean added falling into step with Mabel.

"Dean," Mabel began to argue but the older Winchester wasn't going to have it.

"You don't have to talk to me, I just figured you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm not made of porcelain! No one seems to understand that," Mabel screamed. "Even Soos is fretting over me and I don't want it. I never wanted any of it. I watched my brother deterriate worrying about me, trying to keep me safe and I will not watch anyone else do that."

"I won't do that Mabel neither will Sam or Soos, he's just worried," Dean explained.

"I know that, but I am worried about him," Mabel rebutted "He lost the only parent he has ever known. Maybe I'm being selfish about this, but I don't want him to waste himself on me; I'm not worth it."

"Mabel," Dean began. "Soos isn't going to waste himself on you and you are worth more than you think."

"Yeah, I don't feel like it."

Dean knew he wasn't going to convince Mabel of anything by arguing with her, so he kept his mouth shut and they walked in strained silence. "You know why I hunted you down, right?" Mabel nodded but Dean kept going, "because you needed someone and I didn't know who else would be there."

"I don't need saving Dean, I'm already lost. I thought I knew what happened, but I don't…" Mabel turned to look at him. "I'm not sure that Dipper is dead."

"What?" Dean asked, wondering if he heard her what she said.

"Beside the guilt and memory of what I have done, that's the only thing that hurts. It doesn't feel like he is gone," Mabel went on.

"It's called denial," Dean joked at first but when Mabel's face set in a straight line his smile faded.

"His spirit isn't with me. The journals said that he would be stuck here as long as all of the journals were intact," Mabel retorted.

"And you believe the journal?" Dean prodded.

Mabel nodded, "You believe your Dad's journal, don't you?"

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk. Neither had much left to say. Dean wasn't sure what to believe about Dipper and neither did Mabel, but part of her hoped that her brother was alright where ever he is. She also had no idea what to say to Soos, Mabel understood why he was upset and that he had every right to be. This whole situation was crazy and Mabel wasn't sure how to take it in.

Bill was on the move and Dipper had no idea what was going on. The dream demon was frantic and he seemed even harder to predict, which was hard to believe but there he was latching onto Dipper's arm and trying to drag him to god knows where.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that isn't here," Bill answered.

Dipper rolled his eyes, planting himself firmly in place. "Come on Pine Tree, I don't have time for this. We have to get out of here."

"Why would I come with you?" Dipper asked.

"Two reasons actually, one you want Shooting Star back and two I have the Corduroy girl and I don't think you want me to kill her on your behalf," Bill sneered.

"Wendy? Let her go Bill," Dipper commanded. "I won't argue with you or fight you anymore just let her go home."

"That change of tune was so fast it might have given me whiplash," Bill responded. "I will let her go, but first we have stuff to do."

"Let me see her first," Dipper demanded. "Then we can go, I'll do whatever you want me to do. As long as you don't hurt Wendy."

"Fine, but just so you know Wendy isn't ready for the ball," Bill smirked. "You'll have to give her some time to get herself ready."

When Bill finally decided to take him to Wendy, Dipper had to admit that she was filthy, covered in dirt and bloody from where she struggled against Bill and her restraints. She lay slumped against the wall of her prison, her restrained hands supporting her head. As Dipper got closer to her the scent of dried blood began to affect him, forcing Dipper to shake his head trying desperately to placate his instincts. "You aren't a monster," Dipper whispered to himself taking a few slow steps toward Wendy.

Wendy didn't know what was going on, Bill had left her alone for days and she had no idea when or if he would come back. She had accepted that the demon had left her to die. All she knew was that someone had entered the room and was slowly approaching her. Wendy knew that her best bet was to feign sleep and strike once the intruder got close enough.

It wasn't until Wendy felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that she sat up to see who was standing over her. She was surprised to see that it was Dipper. The Corduroy girl cried out in pure joy as her arms snaked around Dipper as best as she could; her chest heaving as her shallow breaths got caught in her throat. It took a few moments for Dipper to realize that Wendy was crying.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Dipper asked, nearly lying on the ground next to his friend, completely unable to come up with anything else to say. "Are you hurt?"

Wendy shook her head against his shoulder as a few stray tears soaked into Dipper's shirt. Dipper's concern only grew when Wendy continued to cry, her arms embracing him as tightly as they could. "Then what's wrong?" Dipper pleaded trying to make things better.

At his question Wendy finally loosened her grip and looked into Dipper's eyes. Tears still gathered around the edges of her eyes, as she answered, "Because I thought you were dead. I was told you were dead."

Dipper's eyes widened at the answer she gave. "Who told you that?" How many people knew about what had happened to him? Was Bill telling everyone he was dead?

"Dipper, I can't," Wendy muttered in response. Bill had reentered her prison and telling Dipper the truth while the demon was in earshot would only get her or both of them killed. From what she could tell Bill was keeping the twins apart for some reason and part of Wendy was relieved that she had not found Mabel before Bill caught her.

"Come on Pine Tree, we are heading out," Bill commanded.

When Bill's voice cut through their conversation Dipper positioned himself between Bill and Wendy, staring down the demon as Bill took a few steps closer to them. Dipper turned back towards Wendy to tell her goodbye. "Stay safe," Dipper stated under his breath.

"No worries Pine Tree, the girl is coming with us," Bill commented, motioning for them to follow him.

Neither of them wanted to argue with him so they followed close behind. The only thing Dipper wanted was to get Wendy away from Bill and he would as soon as he got the chance to.

By the time that Dean and Mabel made it back to the Mystery Shack Soos was already gone; Sam had said that the handy man had been abnormally quiet after Mabel stormed out of the diner. Even when Sam tried to talk to him, it didn't seem like Soos was there. It didn't seem like he heard Sam and if he did, Soos refused to respond.

"He gets like that sometimes," Mabel muttered. "Soos retreats into himself and things around him get ignored."

As if she sensed the brothers' unasked question. "It is just how he deals with things. He is mad at me, but he'll get over it. He is like the older brother I didn't have."

"So just like Dean then?" Sam joked shoving Dean's shoulder.

Dean pursed his lips before the smile he was trying to stifle broke through. "We should probably hit the hay. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow," Dean admitted.

Sam opened his mouth to respond but yawned as soon as his mouth was open. "Are we headed to the police station first thing in the morning?"

Dean nodded, "After a cup of coffee and a bite to eat."

"You guys can have the attic tonight," Mabel stated. "There is an extra mattress up there and one of you can feel free to sleep in my bed tonight."

Sam didn't wait for her to say anything else, he just walked past her and Dean, to begin his climb up the steps. Dean just stood there for a second staring at her, a question hanging from his lips. "Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Grunkle Stan's room. Me and Dipper used to do that when we first moved here," Mabel muttered. "Mostly when Stan went out of town and we didn't like leaving the downstairs empty."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay down here by yourself?" Dean inquired.

Mabel nodded. "I'll be fine. This is my house and the safest home I've ever known. I just want to take some time to think and figure out what's going on with me," she tried to explain, hoping Dean understood. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dean and at first he wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"It's alright Mabel," Dean forgave before he turned away to head up the steps. "Get some rest. You need it."

Once Dean went up the steps, Mabel walked towards Stan's old room. The door was locked and it took her a minute to remember where they hid the skeleton key.

When she finally got the door open Mabel could see that the room was exactly how her and Dipper left it. The only thing that had changed was that a healthy coat of dust had settled on everything. It felt weird being in here knowing that Stan and her brother were both gone.

Mabel took a moment to look at the pictures of her family around the room. Most of them were from when her and Dipper lived with Stan, the rest were pictures of Stan and his brother, her parents on their wedding night and even great grandma and grandpa Pines were plastered on the walls of her Grunkle's room. As she stared at the pictures, Mabel could see the family that she had, the thing that she had lost and wanted back more than anything.

After stripping the top layer off of the bed, she laid down and tried to let sleep take her. Mabel laid there and just stared at her surroundings since her mind was wandering. She could feel that something awful was going to happen, the feeling hadn't sunk in yet but was becoming more concrete as she lay awake; in the back of her mind Mabel knew that whatever it was would happen in Gravity Falls and that she would be here when it did.

When Dean opened his eyes he was standing in a clearing. The smell of dried blood hung in the air. He was standing in the center of what felt like a battlefield or at least it was at some point. Dean could fell the adrenaline in his system slowly fading into exhaustion. What had happened here? Why couldn't he remember anything?

As Dean took in his surroundings, he noticed that there was someone lying motionless on the ground near where he was standing. He nearly ran over to the person and crouched next to them, before gingerly turning the person over. Dean almost lost it when he saw that the lifeless form before him was none other than Mabel. He sunk to his knees, pulling her into his lap slowly as if she was made of glass and holding her there, wondering once again what had happened here.

Tears began to flow out of his eyes, when he took in her pale face and one of the bullet holes that grazed the side of her face. It was obvious that she had passed out from the way her eyes were, closed and it looked like she was sleeping on his lap. As he stared at her face something startling happened. , Mabel's eyes opened and she stared at him like she didn't understand what was going on.

"Mabel?" Dean pleaded, hoping that it was really Mabel and not something else.

"Yes, Dean?" Mabel responded, but her voice sounded off. When Dean's expression changed so did Mabel's and her brown eyes slowly faded away into yellow and white revealing Bill Cipher. The demon was using Mabel even after she had passed. "I'm only borrowing her meatsuit muscles, after I'm done it can retire in peace. The girl is dead, the time for her to fight possession is over. She's also more useful to me this way." Mabel's face warped into a twisted smile.

"Get out of here," Dean growled. "Haven't you done enough?" Dean desperately searched for his gun or any weapon for that matter, but he found himself unarmed compleltely.

"Relax," Bill commanded. "This is only a dream, well more of a warning, an omen if you will."

"I'm asleep?" Dean asked himself more than Bill as he tried to wake himself up desperately.

"I wouldn't waste your time, you are stuck here with me until I am done with you," Bill explained. "And yes, you are sleeping and so are Star and Goldie Locks. No harm will come to either of them while we have a little chat."

When the demon told him that both his brother and Mabel were okay, all of the tension left his body. Dean didn't want to listen to Bill at all but he knew that he was not leaving this nightmare until he heard Bill out. "What do you want?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I want to warn you," Bill reiterated.

"I will listen to you, but can you at least get out of Mabel," Dean asked. "I know it is you anyways, there isn't a point to keep up the charade."

"As you wish," Bill mocked as he flashed out of Mabel's body and she slumped against Dean once again.

Before the older Winchester could speak again, Bill spoke, diving straight into his warning, "You need to leave Gravity Falls. Take your brother and Shooting star and hit the road, put the town out of your mind and don't look back."

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Because if you don't Muscles, you will be alone," Bill warned, "Star will be dead and your brother will be taken far out of your reach."

"Why?" Dean repeated himself, fists clenched tightly trying to keep himself from punching the demon in the eye. "What are you going to do them?"

"Nothing, but something big is coming to this little sleepy town in Oregon; something that you couldn't dream of stopping," Bill responded cryptically and from what Dean could tell the demon was losing control over the nightmare.

Bill's words echoed in his ears when Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly on the bed. Sam was still sound asleep on the bed next to his and they were still in the attic. The only thing that wouldn't let him go back to sleep were the thoughts of Mabel and Dean knew that he wasn't going back to bed until he at least checked on her. The older Winchester walked down the attic steps as quietly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't wake Sam or anything else that was lurking around the Shack.

The Shack at night was a hard place to navigate, Dean nearly tripped on a rug and bumped into the couch a few times before he made it to Stan's old room. Part of Dean wanted to knock, but the other part of him believed that Mabel was sleeping and the last thing he wanted was to wake her. Even still Dean opened the door praying that the old hinges wouldn't dare whine at the motion. The door let out a low whine as Dean stepped into the room closing the door behind him with a low click.

"Who's there?" Mabel's soft voice asked. From the way she sounded it was obvious that she hadn't been asleep.

"Really? Someone just walks into your room in the middle of the night and you are just going to ask them who they are?" Dean teased.

"I figured it was you or Sam, I haven't heard any noises from outside or even in the house until you came clunking down the steps," Mabel retorted. "That isn't the point, what's wrong macho man?" She questioned sitting up on the bed.

Dean rubbed the back of his head subconsciously before taking a step closer to the bed. "Nothing," Dean answered trying his best to seem nonchalant, "just making sure that you are alright down here."

Mabel sighed before getting out of the bed and wrapping her arms around the man before her. "That's all? I'm fine Dean and we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I had a really weird dream," Dean muttered. "It made me worry that you and Sam were in trouble and I had to do something."

"Which is why you decided to come down here and wake me up?" Mabel prodded, shifting herself back into bed.

"Both of us know that you weren't sleeping," Dean responded.

"I know, I can't," Mabel stated patting the spot next to her on the bed. "It's weird being back here you know? Now that I'm…. the only one." She choked out the last part like admitting it made it anymore true.

"Yeah I know," Dean whispered not knowing what else to say.

"I thought being here would change them not being here, I was wrong though… It just makes this place seem like an empty shell something vacant of what it used to be, something it will never be again."

"Somethings can't be changed," he muttered, before slowly climbing into the bed. As soon as Dean was settled, he wrapped his arms around Mabel.

"Are you going to tell me, what your dream was about?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe later," Dean answered, "but now, you should probably get some sleep." The truth was that Dean wanted to tell her, but he knew it would only start a fight and he knew that, that was the last thing they needed right now. "Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dean," Mabel muttered as she buried her face into his chest.

Sam wasn't surprised when he found that Dean had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night to be with Mabel, he was more shocked that his brother had even come up to the attic in the first place. It didn't matter to Sam either way, Dean was different around Mabel, still protective and somewhat overbearing but he seemed happy and if she could bring that out of Dean than who was Sam to object.

By the time Dean emerged from Stan's room the coffee was already brewed and Soos had already begun his shift at the Mystery Shack. Sam sat at the table with his laptop open and a cup of creamer filled coffee next to him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was going to until I saw that you were sleeping peacefully for once," Sam explained. "It's not like the police station is going to up and leave before we get there, and anyways our victim is dead and another is unlikely."

"Yeah, Yeah," Dean responded. "I just don't want to waste time; the quicker we get out of here the better." He knew that talking to the police about Gideon was the easy part, convincing Mabel to leave town was another thing.

"We just got here Dean, Mabel isn't going to want to just pick up and leave just like that," Sam reminded Dean of the thing already knew.

"I know that Sam, but we might not have much of a choice."

When Mabel got out of bed Dean and Sam were nowhere to be found and from what she could tell the Shack was up and running. Part of her wanted to go out there and help Soos, the other knew that there was something else she needed to do first.

That is what had her searching through Grunkle Stan's belongings to find a few things. Taking her Grunkle's fez and Grandpa's glasses she packed her backpack and headed to the woods. Mabel had to find Jeff and ask him if Bill was in the area, but even before that she needed to talk to her Grunkle, if anyone knew what to do in this situation it was him. She set up her circle in the same spot that Gideon had originally summoned Bill in, placing her families' belongings in the circle and annunciating the incantation from the journal. Before she knew it the ghosts of her relatives were standing before her looking somewhat surprised to be home.

"Stanley, what happened?" Her grandfather exclaimed, taking in his surroundings.

"Sheesh, we've been summoned Ford, relax," Grunkle Stan muttered meeting Mabel's eyes finally. "Mabel, what did I tell you about spookums and those crazy books?"

"To stay away from them and that the journals were works of fiction," Mabel recalled.

"Stan, this isn't the time to lecture her about hunting," her grandfather piped up. "We are a little past that at this point."

"Ford," Grunkle Stan began firmly.

"Stanley."

"Why do you two keep calling each other by the wrong names?" Mabel questioned.

At her question both of them stopped their bickering to look at her. They stared at her for a moment before their gazes met and they shared a nod. Grunkle Stan let out a heavy sigh before he made eye contact with Mabel once again. "We wanted to tell you, I planned to tell you but then…. You know."

"Tell me what?"

"We aren't exactly who you know us as," the man that Mabel had known as grandpa her whole life said. "I'm Stanford Pines, the real Stanford and that is my brother is Stanley."

"You two swapped identities?"

"More like your Grunkle stole my identity." Stanford gave his brother a pointed look.

"I had to in order to keep your house Poindexter. You were M.I.A. and I didn't want to be homeless again," Grunkle Stan retorted.

"I know but Mabel doesn't. By the time I returned the whole town knew Stanley as Stanford Pines and with Bill running around, we couldn't risk anyone else being caught in the crossfire," Stanford explained.

"So we separated and lived without much contact with each other that was until you and your brother were born. Bill used you and Dipper to keep ahold on us. He had your mother killed and caused your father's downward spiral," Grunkle Stan admitted.

"We could both see that your Dad was losing it, so we lied and told him that I was his father. Stanley even had a fake birth certificate made," Stanford paused letting what he said sink in.

"So you aren't my Grandfather?"

Stanford shook his head. "No, I only lied to your Dad so that I could get you and Dipper away from him. He was unstable and we knew he couldn't take care of you both. He never knew his parents, they were gone before he was old enough to remember them."

"I was going to tell you but you had just lost your "grandfather" then your father, I just couldn't take anything else away from you," Grunkle Stan stated.

"So you're my great Uncle Stanford and Grunkle Stanley?"

Both of her Grunkles nodded in response. "I know you didn't call us here to talk about ancient history, what is going on Mabel?"

"I need to ask you about Dipper, have you seen him on the other side?" As the questioned escaped her lips, Mabel hated the fact that she had to ask it at all.

"We haven't seen Dipper," great Uncle Ford answered.

"What happened?" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"I don't know anymore," Mabel admitted. "All I know is that whatever happened involved Bill and a nest of vampires."

"You two went after a nest of vampires?" Stanford asked proudly.

"You're still going to encourage her Ford," Stanley sighed. "I thought we went over this." When both Stanford and Mabel looked at him like he sprouted a second head Stan waved his statement away. "What happened to Dipper?"

"He died," Mabel began. "Or at least I think he did. I remember it happening so vividly but now I'm unsure."

"You could just be in denial," Stanley responded almost instantly. "I was for a long time after my brother disappeared and then again when he died."

"Or the memory could be manufactured. Bill has been in her head and that is all he needs to get in there and begin screwing around," Stanford retorted.

"So say are saying that it is possible that Dipper is still alive?" Mabel asked making sure that she was on the same page as her Great Uncle.

Stanford nodded, "And he is most likely with Bill at this very moment." Her Uncle sounded like he was ready to punch Bill in the face himself at the thought of his nephew being with Bill.

"Great Uncle Ford, don't worry about Bill or Dipper. I'll handle it," Mabel stated. "You two worry about moving on to the other side."

Stanley's eyes widened at her statement. "What are you talking about? You know we can't unless..."

"You are going to burn my journals," Stanford exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let this go on anymore," Mabel began, "I won't let Bill keep you two as prisoners to torment for eternity. You both deserve to rest."

"We aren't saints Mabel," Stanley muttered.

"But neither am I. You lied to me and Dipper, but you had reason to," Mabel explained. "You both have broken laws, hurt people unintentionally but you forget what good you've done. You took me and Dipper in, you have taken care of each other and you have saved people."

Stan opened his mouth to argue with Mabel, but she shut him down," Grunkle Stan, I have to go. I'll see you both later, I promise."

One thing that Dean and Sam had learned was that if you walked into a police station impersonating F.B.I. Agents that they usually gave you what you wanted. In this case they wanted every piece of information they could get on Gideon's case. Sheriff Blubs did them one better, he took them to the morgue and allowed them to view the body.

What they saw was horrifying, Gideon had been tortured for an undetermined period of time and then the culprit had drained the former psychic dry. Whether he died from the torture or from blood loss the police weren't sure but however he died it was obvious that it was painful. The thing that the brothers honed in on was Gideon's face. There was a triangle carved around his left eye, Sam and Dean shared a look and curt nod before they thanked the Sheriff before heading back to the Impala.

"Well at least we know that something really is going on here," Sam commented.

Dean nodded, "Bill is back in the area and Mabel is not going to take this well."


	6. Part 6

Sunset over the Pine Tree

BLB- Here's the end. This took me forever, but I finally finished this. I hope this brings things to enough a close, because the end of this could be the beginning of something else. I do not own Supernatural or Gravity Falls (if I did, the characters would all be wrapped up in blankets and kept safe and warm, not living out the apocalypse). Here goes nothing.

Just a warning, the major character death was not a lie. Go ahead with caution.

Part Six

Mabel didn't want to explain to her Grunkles what she had really come into the forest to do; she needed to talk to Jeff and ask if Bill had been roaming around the area lately.

"Come on Jeff," Mabel whispered to herself, "The one time I need to talk to you and you are nowhere to be found."

Since she hadn't found Jeff; Mabel kept walking until she tripped over something- or someone.

Jeff lay on the ground in front of Mabel staring up at her. "Mabel," Jeff mumbled in shock, "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I am," Mabel stated, trying not to dive into the reasons for that if she did not have to.

"Well don't worry about me bothering you, we are leaving," Jeff explained before standing up and dusting himself off. The gnome slowly turned away from her and began to walk away.

"Wait, Jeff!" Mabel exclaimed hoping that he would listen to her. "I was looking for you, I need to talk to you about something."

"About what? I already told you that I am not going to bother you anymore, I got the message," Jeff promised sounding exhausted. "You wanted nothing to do with me before what's changed?"

"I need to ask you about Bill Cipher," Mabel pleaded and at the mention of the dream demon's name the gnome froze. "So he has been here?"

Jeff nodded before looking Mabel in the eye revealing the terror in them. "He has been back in the area and you shouldn't be."

"What do you mean by that?" Mabel questioned.

"Bill killed Gideon Gleeful," Jeff began, "And something huge is coming here Mabel. It is not safe here for anyone, especially you. Why do you think we are leaving?"

"Bill?" Mabel inquired.

"No, not just Bill," Jeff responded. "The beast with Yellow eyes is with him." The gnome shuddered where he stood.

"Azazel?"

"I have to get the others out of here. I don't have time to help you, I have to go." Jeff didn't answer her question, he just sauntered away.

"Wait! I have somewhere you can go," Mabel pleaded.

Jeff stopped in his tracks and that statement forced him to look up at Mabel once more. "Where?" Jeff asked a bit of hope returning to his voice.

"The basement of the Mystery Shack. My great uncle Stanford had a lab down there a long time ago, but it is essentially a huge panic room now," She stated.

"And you are okay with that?" Jeff doubted her. "Why would you do that for us?"

Mabel nodded. "I know we've had our issues Jeff, but you don't deserve to be kicked out of your home because of Bill."

"Thank you," Jeff began. "I have to go get the others, I scouted ahead to make sure it was safe."

"I'll go with you," Mabel said. "It'll be faster than waiting to meet back up here."

"Come on Pine Tree, let's move," Bill commanded with a certain urgency in his tone. "We have business to take care of."

Dipper looked at Bill in shock. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?" The boy demanded looking at the dream demon getting frustrated with Bill.

"First we are delivering the Corduroy girl to Preston Northwest and then tonight we have some business with Azazel," Bill answered in a nonchalant fashion.

"What kind of business?" Dipper questioned.

"Sam Winchester," Bill responded.

"Why is he in Gravity Falls? What happened in town?" Dipper asked worrying about his friends and the people he had grown to love in town.

Bill waved away the question. "Nothing, just a murder. Sam and Dean Winchester are in town on other business though and we intend to intercept them."

"What do you mean?" Dipper demanded.

"You won't believe me anyways," Bill stated.

"Try me," Dipper interjected.

"They are in town because of your sister. She brought them there and I hope that Dean Winchester heeded my warning or your sister will be dead, just like Dean himself when Azazel is done with them," Bill muttered.

"What Mabel is dead! I remember what happened to her." Dipper couldn't believe that Bill was trying to trick him once again. The only thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't trust Bill.

"Okay, believe what you want Pine Tree but when it comes down to it," Bill paused to point at Dipper, "You are going to have a choice to make, your life or hers."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because whether you believe it or not, I am the lesser of the two evils Pine Tree," Bill explained.

By the time Dean and Sam made it back to the Shack, Mabel was still in the woods and Soos had no idea that she had even left. Soos was busy with a lot of customers, when the Winchesters walked in.

"Hey dudes," Soos greeted as the last customer walked out of the gift shop. "Hambone didn't go with you?"

Sam shook his head. "Mabel told us that she was staying here to help you."

As Sam and Soos talked, Dean walked towards the kitchen and to Stan's old room. When he opened the door with a creek, Dean discovered that Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you dudes find out about Gideon?" Soos questioned.

"Gideon Gleeful was killed by a demon," Sam began, "And from what we can tell it was Bill."

At the mention of the dream demon Soos' eyes widened. "He's back? Mr. Pines told me that the twins had scared him off and that he doubted that Bill would return."

"Bill is back," Dean stated as he stepped into the room, "And Mabel is gone."

"Gone? She left?" Sam asked, not understanding what would possess Mabel to leave and tell no one where she was going.

Dean nodded, "She must have left after we did."

As they talked Mabel walked into the Shack, looking at her friends in confusion when their conversation stopped. "What?"

"You know what," Dean interjected. "Bill is out there Mabel, after your head and you just decide to go off on your own and not tell anyone where you are going." He was trying to keep his voice down, but was having a hard time.

"Dean," Mabel began holding her temper, "I'm fine. I went into the woods to take care of some things and do a little bit of my own investigating. "

Dean just looked at her eyes pleading for her to explain.

"I went looking for Jeff. I had to know for myself whether Bill was back in town again or not. The gnomes, while being a nuisance to the town at times, are harmless and fear demons like Bill just like we do," Mabel explained. "Jeff told me that Bill has been in the area lately. Also, the gnomes are outside the Shack as we speak."

"What do you mean? Jeff followed you home?" Dean asked getting defensive.

"No, I invited them to stay in the basement of the Shack at least for a while," Mabel stated before she opened the door for Jeff and the rest of the gnomes. "This is dangerous for everyone, not just me."

The rest of the afternoon was spent settling the gnomes into the hidden basement of the Shack. What Mabel referred to as Stanford's panic room. "Grunkle Stan had often hid me and Dipper in here when things were expected to get sketchy or dangerous. We used to have little "camp outs" and sleepovers down here, when we were little," Mabel's word seemed to echo among the walls. "This also used to be a lab of sorts, when it was first made. Great Uncle Ford was trying to build an interdimensional portal, but he never got it to work."

In the far corner of the basement remnants of the lab were still visible. A huge white sheet was draped over the unfinished portal, keeping the old machine dust free and dry.

Once everything was finished the day had slowly faded into evening. Dinner was ate in near silence and night had fallen soon after. Soos was about to go home, when Mabel stopped him. "Soos, you can stay here if you'd like."

The handyman flashed a smile for a second before he face straightened itself once again. "I have to let Reggie and his wife know that I won't be in tonight though…." Soos scratched the back of his head considering any excuse he could tell Reggie that would explain him not coming home.

"Do what you have to do Soos, the extra room is yours if you want to stay in it," Mabel stated, reminding Soos of something he already knew.

Soos excused himself to make a phone call to his cousin while Dean decided to break the news about Gideon to Mabel.

Dean touched Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel, there is something you need to know."

"What is it Dean?" Mabel questioned.

Dean recounted what he and Sam had saw at the morgue today, telling her everything, even the fact that he believed Bill was responsible.

"I know Dean," She stated simply. "Me and Jeff talked and he confirmed that Bill has been roaming around. I had a feeling he did that to Gideon, probably taking the debt Gleeful owed him for his help years ago."

"Help?"

"A deal, Gideon wanted power, Bill saw that as an opportunity to take advantage of him. Gideon was only a teenager and under Bill's guidance he did some awful things," Mabel answered.

"That is why you and your brother had issues with Gideon when we first met?"

Mabel shook her head, "We were still working through them. Gideon fell victim to Bill, he was tricked and manipulated like so many others are when pitted up against demons. It took time, but I realized that Gideon messed up but he didn't act alone, Bill had a hand in all of the boy's actions and one side was always more at fault than the other."

By the time Mabel had finished her explanation Soos had returned and announced, "I told Reggie that I'm going to stay here tonight. He understood that I needed to catch up with you."

"That's fine Soos. I think we are going to hit the hay," Mabel responded. "Let me get you settled for the night."

Mabel led Soos to the spare room and made sure that the couch was clear and clean for Soos. "I'm glad you are here Soos. I want you to know that I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Soos asked.

"Being an awful friend, for not listening to Grunkle Stan and for the thing I let happen to Dipper," Mabel answered.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm just thankful that you are still here," Soos stated pulling Mabel in for one of his classic bear hugs.

"Thank you. I would offer you a bed but the brothers are using them tonight."

"Its fine Hambone, remember I used to sleep on this couch when Mr. Pines would leave on business," Soos responded patting the couch, "This is just like home to me."

Mabel nodded. "Goodnight Soos, sleep tight."

"Night," Soos nodded before he turned to the window and looked out.

Mabel found Dean waiting for her outside of the door. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before walking past him and back to the kitchen. The first thing that Mabel noticed was that Sam had most likely went up to bed, the second was that Dean had followed her into the room.

"What's wrong Dean?" Mabel wondered.

"I need to talk to you about something," Dean began, "Something that is probably going to make you mad."

"What is it?" Mabel questioned.

"I think it would be best if we left Gravity falls tonight," Dean responded.

"You want me to just high tail it out of here? Dean, you of all people know that I can't do that!" Mabel argued.

"Something big is going to happen here, if it is really Azazel and Bill we might be out matched," Dean admitted.

"If they are coming here then I have to stay Dean, someone has to fight them off. Abuelita usually warded the town when demons crept into the area, but she's gone and if it really is Bill then it is my fight." Mabel nearly shouted at Dean.

"And Yellow eyes is mine, but the last time me and Sam had a run in with him, it did not end well," Dean stated as his expression set in pure seriousness.

"Dean," Mabel responded when he realized what he was trying to say.

"Last time we saw Azazel, I died. All of us got hurt and were lucky to have made it out alive, add Bill to that equation; who knows what will happen," Dean pleaded with Mabel.

"I know what you are saying Dean, but it isn't that cut and dry. You didn't run away from Azazel until you got hurt," Mabel retorted. "You can't expect me to risk everyone in town because the big bads came into town after me."

"I don't like the idea of running away either." Dean shook his head, "But I have to keep you and Sam safe…"

"You don't have to protect us. We have a job to do, protect the town and all of the innocent people that would be at risk if Azazel and Bill are roaming around. We can't just leave them here to face it on their own; I know you don't agree with me but we can do this," Mabel paused to give Dean a peck on the cheek, "We can keep each other safe. If it is your responsibility to look out for me, then it's mine to do the same for you."

After a few minutes of silence Mabel spoke again, "Why don't we make a plan? Prepare for whatever is heading our way."

Dean nodded, "That works for me."

They worked on a game plan until Sam stumbled down the steps out of breath and a look of fear plastered on his face. "Guys, we need to go."

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean spoke, fighting through his sleepless haze.

"Yellow eyes and Bill, they are here," Sam explained.

"Now?" Dean questioned, Sam nodded in response.

"Did you see where?" Mabel asked.

"A clearing in the woods, there was a big house surrounded by a huge gate in the distance," Sam stated, hoping he remembered the details right.

"The Northwest's mansion," Mabel chimed in. "Preston Northwest is one of Bill's minions."

"Your friend's father, why would he do that?" Dean inquired.

"Bill helped him retain his wealth and many believe that is where their fortune came from in the first place. The Northwests are known for being coldhearted backstabbers, except for Pacifica," Mabel explained. "If we are actually doing this, I need to make a call first." Mabel pulled out her cellphone and called Pacifica.

"Hello?" The hushed voice of Pacifica broke the trill of the dial tone. "Mabel….Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me P. I need to ask you a favor," Mabel began, "Something big is going to happen in the clearing not too far from your house, can you meet me there? I need a backup plan if the one I have flies south."

"I'll be there," Pacifica answered before the call ended.

"Get ready," Mabel began. "I have to tell Soos to be on alert."

Before the boys could say anything Mabel nearly ran to the guest room and threw the door open. Soos snapped awake and sat up, looking at Mabel with worry. "What's going on?"

"I need you to go to the basement. Something big is going to happen," Mabel explained. "While I'm out there, I need to know that you are safe."

"You're going out there? What is coming Mabel?" Soos demanded.

"Bill," Mabel answered. "Soos, I know what you are going to say but I have to go."

"No, you don't. Stay in the Shack with me, instead of walking into danger head on like you have no fear at all! It isn't your job to be the hero."

"You think I'm not afraid? I'm scared out of my mind half of the time, Dipper helped me through it," Mabel argued. "Soos, even if I stop Bill, I will never be a hero. Like I told Dean, I have to go. Bill is my problem and I can't let him come here and hurt anyone else."

Soos opened his mouth to speak, but as he did Mabel interrupted, "I understand what you want Soos, but you have to know that I am doing what I believe is right. If I don't make it back, know that I will have died at the hands of the demon that destroyed my family."

She didn't wait for Soos to say anything, Mabel just walked away. She hoped he would listen to her but part of her knew that it wasn't fair of her to expect Soos to listen, when she refused to do the same. Mabel shook those thoughts away as she found the Winchesters loading the Impala.

The drive was short and the walk to the clearing was even shorter. Mabel had what she grabbed from the Shack, it wasn't much because most of her stuff was left in Deville.

"Before we go out there, I figured you might need this," Dean said slipping the end of a sawed-off into her hand.

"Are you sure? What if you need it?"

"I brought an extra," Dean answered showing her the spare gun, "Just in case."

"Thank you," Mabel nodded at a loss for words.

"We need to stay together," Sam stated. "Things will get messy otherwise."

They tried to keep their distance, laying low until they could see Bill or Azazel. Mabel was anxious and Dean was no better. Waiting was wearing on all of them and once there were noises coming from the clearing, everyone's attention was drawn to the open space in front of them. A shadow could be seen moving around slowly, it didn't take them long to figure out that it was Dipper.

When Mabel saw Dipper all reason left her as she sped into the clearing; she was at Dipper's side as soon as she could be and before she could stop herself she had her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could manage.

"M-mabel," Dipper stammered. Not reacting to her touch at first but then slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Is it really you?" His quavering voice sounding unsure. Everything seemed like a sick dream, his memory was conflicting with what he was seeing before him; his sister was dead, Bill made him remember that so how was she here in front of him now?

"Dipper." Mabel didn't even answer his question, she just held him. "Where have you been?"

"With Bill," Dipper answered. He let go of her to look into her eyes. "You shouldn't be here, you need to get out of here, now."

At that Dean and Sam walked towards the twins both of them with their guns out and at the ready. The twins didn't notice until Dean spoke, "Are you both okay?"

Dipper looked at the Winchester with a mixture of sadness and worry. "You guys need to get out of here. Especially Sam, they came here after him, not you Mabel."

"Isn't that sweet," Azazel smiled. "You want to protect your friends but then who is going to look after you Dipper?"

"I will," Mabel vowed. "I never stopped looking for him," She paused to look at her twin, "I hoped that you were still out there."

"Azazel," Bill began. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here. I don't think this is the right time."

"Why not? The gang is all here," Azazel smirked.

"You know why," Bill growled, his body tense.

"Your precious Pines twins will come out of this unscalthed," Azazel stated, "And even Dean can make it out of this unharmed but Sam Winchester is coming with us."

"Over my dead body," Dean exclaimed.

Mabel looked back at Dean to try and get her message across before she spoke to the demons, "You came to our town after us, so this is between us. Leave Sam and Dean out of this."

Azazel looked at Bill and nodded. "As you wish. Bill, do what the lady asked." At his masters command the dream demon snapped his fingers and the Winchesters both sank to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Mabel demanded staring at the unconscious forms of her friends.

"Relax," Azazel hissed, "They are just asleep. Stuck in a dream world, a mix of horror and reality per your command."

"I didn't ask for that," Mabel responded.

"Well you did ask for a two on two chat, so I had Bill give it to you," Azazel explained.

The world blurred a swirled around Dean and Sam before they fell into an unknown state of consciousness. The world around them seemed nightmarish and surreal.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, wondering if his brother was still with him or not.

"Dean," Sam responded as he jogged towards his brother. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted as the sound of Mabel's voice cut through their delusion.

"Where are the twins?" Sam questioned taking the words out of Dean's mouth.

"With Bill and Azazel," Dean answered, "Bill took us out of the equation."

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked, "There has to be a way out of here."

"I don't know, we can try but I hope Mabel and Dipper are doing better than us," Dean stated. "Part of me thinks we will be stuck here until Bill finds use for us."

"This isn't good," Sam muttered.

They both tried to move, wake up or call out to the twins but any energy towards the waking world blurred the reality around them. Dean feared that they would get lost in the haze if they kept trying. It took them awhile but the brothers accepted that they were out of the way for the moment and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

When attention was brought back to Bill, Mabel and Dipper both noticed a change in him. Bill stood behind Azazel like a small boy would with his father, like he was waiting for guidance. His expression held regret and a lot of anger towards the yellow eyed demon, like he was ready to defy him but had not tried to yet. It was hard of them to view the demon that had destroyed their family as weak and lesser than another demon.

"You both need to get out of here," Mabel commanded, taking her place next to her brother once more.

"Or what you are going to exorcise us? You should have kept Sammy awake for that one so he could coach you through the latin," Azazel teased.

"I don't need any coaching," Mabel retorted before she began speaking in clear latin.

Azazel flinched before he pulled out the colt and pointed it at Dipper. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mabel."

"What you are going to shoot all of us?" Mabel asked glaring at the demon, "You have at most two bullets left and there are four of us."

"You have to choose," Azazel stated. "Between Dean and Sam Winchester or you and Dipper."

"Azazel, you told me that you would not harm the Pines twins, we came here for Sam Winchester," Bill pleaded using every fact he could recall, "You promised that Dean and the other two could live."

"I'm not the one that warned Dean Winchester, that was you," Azazel argued. "So why should I care about what you desire?"

Bill frowned as he looked at Dipper and Mabel. "You know why I warned him."

"To spare them," Azazel responded motioning at the twins and Winchesters, "Which is why their fate is now out of your hands and into the girl who you hoped would be spared."

"You wouldn't kill Sam, he is too valuable to you," Bill accused. "You don't understand…The twins….."

"No I do," Azazel began, "You want to play family with these children, like you tried to with their great Uncles and father before them. How long does it take for you to realize that they hate you? That you will never get what you want from them, it is pathetic really. You are a pathetic excuse for a demon and the decision is not yours anymore. Mabel, you have to make a choice your brother or Dean?" Azazel tried to spoke to her like she was a small child, sweetly and like he was her friend all of a sudden.

Tears stung Mabel's eyes as she thought of what to do; there was no choice and she could not make one. Dean's face kept flooding her mind. Dean Winchester, the man that found her and brought her home when she had given up the will to carry on herself. Then her brother, the person she had known as long as she had known herself and the best friend she could ever dream of having.

"Dean or Dipper, tell me now or I shoot them both anyways," Azazel screamed interrupting her thoughts.

"Mabel," Bill's shrill tone chimed in putting a hand up to his boss before his attention fell on Mabel. "This is an easy choice, please answer him." Bill walked towards her holding hind hand out to her. "The Winchester is not important, he's just your boy-toy that you used to try and get through your grief. You have Dipper back, you don't need Dean anymore."

"That's not true," Mabel exclaimed.

"He is nothing to you," Bill corrected her attempting to plant his thoughts in her head.

"You're wrong, he is everything to me. Dean was there when I was lost and so broken I couldn't even envision putting myself back together. He took me home and reminded me that I still had to keep fighting," Mabel argued.

"Dean led you to your death," Azazel threw in his two sense, "You both are just pawns in this game, used to keep the important players alive."

"No, they are more than that," Dipper said breaking his long silence. "We are partners, just like Dean and Sam, we are family. We hunt together and share the same goal."

"Getting rid of monsters," Mabel added glaring at the demons. "Just like to two of you."

"Enough talk," Azazel pointed the colt at Mabel. "If you don't want to choose, then I will. I'll start with you and then Dean Winchester, both of you are thorns in my side and disposing of you will only make my life easier."

"Don't," Dipper screamed, finally realizing how real this was and that his sister was in danger. He put himself in front of Mabel, trying his best to keep her out of harm's way.

"Choose, Mabel," Azazel commanded finally pulling hammer back on the colt.

"How's this for a choice?" Mabel screamed pulling out the sawed off that Dean had given her and pressing the end into Bill's chest. "If you get trigger happy, then so will I. Your choice."

"You are going to sacrifice everything for Dean, someone that you could care less about," Bill muttered.

"Stop! Don't talk about him like that Bill, you have no idea how I feel. I love him," Mabel blurted out before she could catch herself. "This ends here, as soon as you shoot so I will."

"You are just going to let her threaten me?" Bill pleaded with Azazel wanting his boss to intervene.

"She won't do it."

"You want to bet his life on that?" Mabel questioned. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Pacifica waiting for the signal. "DO IT NOW P!"

Two gunshots resounded through the clearing; Azazel had fallen, just as Dipper slowly crumpled to his knees, the colt slowly turning his body into ashes. "I didn't mean for it to end this way Bro Bro. I'm sorry," Mabel apologized trying to keep herself together, begging her brother for forgiveness that he could no longer give her. She put the gun on the ground before shoving Bill away from her. "This can end one of two ways, you are either going to hand over the last journal or I'll send you the same way Azazel went and take it back that way."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"I know about the deal my great Uncle made with you," Mabel explained. "You cursed his journals, making it so that no one that added to them would be able to pass on."

"So what you want to burn them?" Bill inquired. "You need all of them to do that Shooting Star and last time I checked you and your brother never had journal 1."

"I found it earlier today," Mabel responded, "Now give me the last one."

"What is in it for me?" Bill asked.

"For one you get to leave here alive, two I won't hunt you anymore and three I will owe you one," Mabel responded hoping to reason with Bill. "Azazel said you wanted me and Dipper to be like your family, what if I do that for you."

"Deal," Bill smirked offering her a hand to shake and Mabel reluctantly took it.

As soon as Bill handed her the journal, Mabel laid them out and set them ablaze. The demon smiled as if he could feel my families souls ascend.

"They all get to go to heaven right?" Mabel asked quietly, she wasn't sure what came next but she hoped it was good.

Bill nodded. "They'll all be together again."

"Good, now wake up Dean and Sam before I rethink my decision to let you leave here in one piece."

"They'll be up any minute now," Bill said before he flashed out of his vessel, letting the deceased carcass of a man fall to the ground.

As soon as Bill was gone Pacifica rushed over to Mabel to check on her and the sleeping Winchester men that still lay motionless on the ground. "I'm okay, we have to check Sam and Dean." Pacifica checked Sam, while Mabel checked Dean, they were both still alive and it seemed like they were slowly coming back to the waking world. "Come on Dean, I need you to get up." She pressed her lips to his hoping to coax him out of the dream. When Dean smiled in response, Mabel knew he was awake. "I can tell that you are awake Dean." At being called out Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat up closing Mabel in his arms.

"I thought you were gone," Dean muttered squeezing her tighter, pulling her as close to him as he could manage. "Me and Sam heard everything. I wanted to get up but neither of us could move and the more we fought the more reality blurred around us."

Mabel blushed a deep red. "You heard everything?"

Dean nodded. "What happened? Where's Dipper?"

As the tears ran down Mabel's face the realization his Dean like a ton of bricks and it was obvious that he was trying to find a way to take blame for this. The guilt was already beginning to form inside of him. "One of the gunshots was for Dipper and the other was for Azazel. They are both gone. I burned the journals so that my family could move on to whatever happens next. I can't worry about that right now. We have to deal with what's left here."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Clean up," Mabel answered motioning at the scene around her. "We can pit Gideon's murder on Azazel's vessel and hide Bill's in the woods somewhere nearby for the police to find."

"Why don't we just get out of here? Leave the bodies in the woods and get out of dodge as quickly as possible," Dean responded.

"Because I need to take care of something for a friend," Mabel stated. "At least I can do something for Gideon."

As they spoke Pacifica had guided Sam into consciousness. The younger Winchester sat up taking in the scene around him with blurry, unfocused eyes.

"So what do you want us to do?" Dean asked, sparing a glance at his brother.

"Pretend like we were having a campfire here, when we were attacked by Azazel," Mabel answered. "I don't have any qualms about lying to the police."

"So what happened to Bill?" Sam asked, voicing a concern Dean had as well.

"He gave me the last journal and then fled before I could do anything else," Mabel lied, she couldn't admit to the brothers that she let Bill go and that she in a way made a deal with the dream demon.

"Me and Pacifica, can handle things here, go get Soos please. Let him know that, I'm alright," Mabel said, nodding to Pacifica who walked over towards Bill's former vessel.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," Dean stated. "What if Bill comes back?"

"He's gone. Dean, Bill won't be back anytime soon," Mabel began. "Please, go get Soos. We will be fine here until you get back." She told him the password to the vending machine door and gave Sam a pleading look, which pushed him into grabbing Dean's arm and leading him back towards the Impala.

"We'll be back," Sam called before starting up the car and taking off towards the Shack.

Once the Impala was out of sight Wendy sprinted out of the woods wielding her axe ready to take care of any demon that got in her way. When she saw that it was only Mabel and Pacifica the Corduroy girl dropped the axe and nearly sprung at Mabel entrapping her in a hug.

"Mabel," Wendy whispered in her ear. "I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Did you find Dipper?"

"I did, but I couldn't save him… Where were you? I heard you were looking for me," Mabel responded.

"Bill found me, by that time he already had Dipper. After that they came here after you," Wendy explained. "You guys won?"

Mabel nodded. "We lost, but also won. Yellow eyes and Bill are gone. Now we just have to do damage control here. Help me and Pacifica move this guy into the woods."

Wendy agreed, so the girls lugged Bill's meat suit to the edge of the forest and covered him with a thin layer of dirt and leaves. As Mabel walked away, she stole a glance at their masterpiece; the morally upright part of her was scolding her, but the hunter in her screamed that this had to be done.

By the time they had finished hiding the body the boys were back and waiting for them. Soos was standing by the Impala scanning the woods for the girls and when he spotted Mabel, his whole demeanor changed, the stress and worry he had been holding onto left him and the handyman got to Mabel as fast as he could so he could wrap her in his arms.

"I was so worried, "Soos murmured. "So were the gnomes, Jeff and the others were ready to come out here and avenge you themselves," He added with a chuckle.

"Really?" Mabel laughed. "Did you tell them that I was alright?"

Soos, Sam and Dean all nodded in synchronization. "Once we finish up here, I think Jeff wants to have a chat with you," Sam chimed in.

"About?" Mabel questioned. Before fishing her phone out of her pocket and dialing the number for the Gravity Falls police department telling them what happened.

"Their current living arrangement," Dean responded simply.

Mabel nodded as they waited for Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs show up guns at the ready. As a reflex all hands went up and the officers declared the area clear, seeing as the only aslant was currently on the ground. Durland kept his gun pointed at the unconscious man while Blubs checked for a pulse. Once they announced him dead, their attention went back to Mabel.

"Can you handle them alone?" Sheriff Blubs asked, grasping Durland's hand. Durland nodded, before guiding everyone to the police cruiser and proceeded to cram them in any way possible. He put Wendy in the front, Soos was sandwiched into the middle, Pacifica was on Soos and Sam's laps and Mabel was being held by Dean.

"I would call for back up to give you guys a ride to the station, but everyone is already being called here to examine the scene," the Deputy explained before starting the cruiser.

Durland took the girls, Soos and the Winchesters to the police station, while Blubs called for forensics and began to close off the scene. Dean rubbed circles on Mabel's lower back as they sped towards the police station, trying to keep her calm.

Deputy Durland had Mabel in an interrogation room. His questions were over quickly and the Officer told her that he did not plan on questioning the others. As Mabel got up to leave, Durland broke the silence, "Do you have anything else to add?"

"The man in the clearing is the one that killed Dipper," Mabel explained. "I know that, because he told me himself."

"And you believe him?" Durland questioned.

Mabel nodded, "Something isn't right, nothing has felt right since Dipper went missing. I would rather believe him dead than living whatever hell that man put him through." She didn't wait for the Deputy Durland to respond, Mabel just walked away and went to find her friends.

Mabel was surprised to see that only Sam, Dean and Soos were waiting for her. "We took Northwest and Corduroy home, and your Chevorlet Impala was brought here while we talked."

"Thank you Deputy Durland," Mabel muttered facing the lanky officer.

"No problem Pines," Durland responded with a nod, "and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened to your brother."

Mabel nodded before finding her way out of the police station. Dean was the first one behind her, Sam and Soos weren't far behind. The older Winchester grabbed her arm and gently guided her into his arms. "It'll be alright," Dean muttered into her hair.

"How do you know?" Mabel questioned weakly.

"Because we are in this together," Dean responded. "I got your back and you have mine."

"And that's all I need," Mabel added.

They all got into the Impala and headed back to the Shack together. No one slept the rest of the night.

Mabel drew up the paperwork to put Soos' name on the Shack so that he always had a place to stay. He admitted that Abuelita left her house to his cousin Reggie and his family and that he had only been staying there until he could find a place of his own. Mabel gave him that and control over a business that had employed him for years.

While Mabel and Soos settled things, Dean and Sam worked on finding a case to work. A sense of relief flowed between the brothers knowing that Yellow eyes wasn't a threat at the moment.

"I think I found something," Sam stated, motioning to the article on the screen.

"We heading out?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"First thing?" Dean sighed and Sam nodded once more. "Who's going to tell Mabel?"

"I will," Sam answered. "If you want me to that is."

When they told her about the case, the last thing they expected her to do was ask what time they needed to leave. Mabel was ready to leave, being home brought the happy memories and she feared that her being there would only taint them, since she was different than who she was in those memories. Mabel explained to Soos that she had to go and he understood. He realized that keeping her at home wouldn't help her heal, it would keep her safer but Mabel needed to do what she thought was best and if sticking with Sam and Dean was what Mabel wanted to do then Soos did not have it in him to stop her.

Dean, Sam and Mabel hit the road early then next morning, leaving Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack and the safety of home behind them.

The End


End file.
